Throw It All Away
by Sacharissa Donerail
Summary: AU//Harry, a member of an ancient society charged with protecting humans from vampires.  To avenge the murder of his parents and to punish the one responsible, Harry must join forces with the only son of his enemy.  Will he lose himself in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Throw It All Away

Author: Sacharissa Donerail

Rating: M

Content: adult language, m/m, implied abuse/incest, death, torture

Pairing: DM/HP, implied LM/SS, implied LM/DM

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. I claim no ownership to the characters. No profit is being made off this story.

Summary: AU // Harry, a member of an ancient society charged with protecting humans from vampires. To avenge the murder of his parents and to punish the one responsible, Harry must join forces with the only son of his enemy. Will he lose himself in the process?

Author's Notes: This story was started almost six years ago. I have extensive files on the creation of every character, as well as explanations of the various vampire "clans" found in my story, available upon request. I drew inspiration from every possible source of vampire fiction, most specifically "Vampire: The Masquerade" and "Blade, but NOT "Twilight". "Twilight" didn't even exist when I started this story. Please remember that. :D

The elderly man with the soft, twinkling blue eyes, sat across the table from his colleagues, watching each of them as they watched him. The room was silent save for the soft sound of nervous breaths being drawn, and the man managed a weak half-smile, clearing his throat to grab any attention that was not already on him. "Thank you for coming. I know it was short notice."

A much younger man, a boy in comparison, sat across the table, and he hitched one shoulder, his green eyes staring intently at the older man. "I figured it was important. What's going on?"

"We've just received some--ah, information about an old case," he answered, folding his delicate hands on the table in front of him. "We thought it was best to give you this news in person rather than by phone."

The young man tilted his head, and then flipped his eyes to the old woman sitting to his left. "Minerva, what is he going on about?"

Albus Dumbledore, leader of the Arcanamala, exchanged brief glances with his assistant, Minerva McGonagall, then met then unflinching stare of Harry Potter. "We found him, Harry."

Harry sat motionless for a few long moments then let out a long, deep sigh. "Are you sure?"

Albus nodded shortly. "We're absolutely certain. The…evidence is consistent with--"

"Albus," Harry cut him off abruptly. "Stop with the pretty wrapping. Just me straight with me."

Albus took a deep breath and peered at him over his half-moon glasses. "A family was found last night, seventy miles north of here. The way they were murdered matches his method exactly."

Harry shrugged, shifting slightly in his chair. "So? It could be a copycat. Someone might be imitating him, possibly under his orders."

"It is him, Harry," Albus responded, his voice very soft. "There was a message…written in the victims' blood."

"What did it say?"

Albus again looked to Minerva, as though for encouragement, but found nothing but his deputy's hard, cold stare. "It read 'Give my regards to Lily and James'."

Harry blinked only once. "What's the plan?"

"We're organizing a team--"

"I want to be on it," came Harry's immediate reply.

Albus shook his head. "Harry, I realize you desire to a part of this mission…"

"No, I don't think you do!" Harry shouted, jumping out of his chair. "My parents are dead because--"

"Your parents were killed in service to the Arcanamala by the vampire Voldemort, Harry," Albus interrupted. "You watched his disposal with your own eyes."

"He may have killed them," Harry replied, his teeth clenched tightly, "but he had help. And now you're telling me, after 20 years, you've finally found the man who fed my parents to that monster, and you don't want me to be in on the mission to bring him in?"

"Harry…this isn't an ordinary mission," Albus said softly. "We are expecting heavy casualties."

"Then we change the plan. We go at this in an entirely different way, and we make it work!" Harry slammed his fist on the heavy oak table, causing several of the other people gathered around it to jump.

Albus exchanged looks with each person at the table, and each them nodded once. He looked back at Harry and gave a final nod. "All right, Harry, but we're not rushing into this. This is going to take time, so that you are prepared."

"Whatever it takes," Harry hissed, his eyes distant.

"Harry…you could be killed," Albus said in a low, serious voice.

Harry met his eyes, his voice just as low, but with an icy, deadly edge to it. "The only one who is going to be killed is Lucius Malfoy. I can guarantee it."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Throw It All Away

Author: Sacharissa Donerail

Rating: M

Content: adult language, m/m, implied abuse/incest, death, torture

Pairing: DM/HP, implied LM/SS, implied LM/DM

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. I claim no ownership to the characters. No profit is being made off this story.

Summary: AU // Harry, a member of an ancient society charged with protecting humans from vampires. To avenge the murder of his parents and to punish the one responsible, Harry must join forces with the only son of his enemy. Will he lose himself in the process?

Author's Notes: This story was started almost six years ago. I have extensive files on the creation of every character, as well as explanations of the various vampire "clans" found in my story, available upon request. I drew inspiration from every possible source of vampire fiction, most specifically "Vampire: The Masquerade" and "Blade, but NOT "Twilight". "Twilight" didn't even exist when I started this story. Please remember that. :D

**Chapter 1**

"_Don't look down on me_

_Like I don't know anything that I've been doing_

_You talk down to me_

_It's time you take a better look inside"_

"_Changes"--Godsmack_

One Month Later...

The sun had long since slipped beneath the horizon when Harry left his apartment, hands tucked into the pockets of his long coat and his head down as he walked quickly up the street. He had known from a very young age that night was the most dangerous time for people who were not aware of themselves. There were things much worse than homeless drunks willing to slit your throat for your shoelaces.

It was those much worse things that Harry was looking for and determined to find.

He took the first side alley he came to, avoiding the stares from the miscreants huddled in the dark corners. The alley was narrow, and he barely avoided bumping into a couple engaged in--he didn't need a closer look to tell what was going on, he just hurried past as quickly as he could. Ahead of him was the distinctive blood-red door, almost a beacon to the outside world, except the outside world rarely turned its eyes to that particular door.

Harry was fully aware of the eyes on him as he walked up to the door and knocked on it two times. "_Only two times. You must only knock twice." _He knew that if the door opened, and he was not let inside, he would be dead before he was back on the street. If he wasn't let inside, it was a sign that he was unknown--fair game to anyone who was hungry.

After what seemed like an eternity, the door slowly swung open, and a tall man with a thick neck and five o'clock shadow stood on the other side, gritting a mouthful of gnarled, black teeth. Harry swallowed and pushed up his glasses nervously as the man looked him over and grunted, "Pass?"

Slowly, as to avoid any suspicion that he was about to pull out a weapon, Harry lifted presented his arm and pushed up his sleeve to reveal the freshly inked symbol on the inside of his wrist. "_Two circles--sunrise and sunset--and three lines--birth, death, rebirth."_ The man peered at it for a moment then nodded and opened the door wider.

Harry breathed an audible sigh of relief and slipped past the man, every hair on the back of his neck standing on end. It was the same feeling he always had when one of them was around--the feeling that came from having felt teeth breath the skin, that hot stab of pain that eventually melted into a dull heat that lulled you into a deep sleep.

The place was packed with them, wall to wall with vampires of every kind. Most were discreet, and one wouldn't even know the difference. Others were more obvious. Those were the ones to be cautious of, the ones who chose to flaunt their identity were the ones with nothing left to lose.

Harry's contact had picked the place for their meetings, probably to test Harry's dedication and fortitude. Making it all the way into the club was a thing to be commended. Harry squinted through the smoky club and saw the elusive Mr. Goyle sitting at a table toward the back of the crowded room. Harry moved easily through the mass of bodies, his trim, lean form gliding effortlessly through the mix of humans and vampires.

Looking around him, he was glad he went against his better judgment and wore what his superiors at the Arcanamala suggested--sheer black shirt over a black ribbed tank top and the tightest pair of leather pants he could find. It was very different from his usual sweater and jeans, but he fit in with the rest of the patrons, and blending was the most important skill an Arcane could possess. _"They must never know who you are, Harry. If they find out, you won't even have the chance to scream."_

"Mr. Goyle?" Harry shouted over the thumping beat of the techno music booming from behind him.

Goyle, another thick-necked brutish man, looked at him and nodded. "That's me."

Harry nodded back at him. "I'm a friend of a friend. Do you know where I can find him?"

Goyle lifted his glass with one meaty hand and downed the remainder of the burgundy colored liquid in it before standing up to his full height. "Aye. Let's go."

The code had worked seamlessly. Harry followed him through the people gathered in the corridor, and at the end of it, they walked through a door and were outside again.

"Don't take this the wrong way," Goyle grumbled before turning and balling up his fist. He then sent it sailing straight for Harry's face.

Then the world spun upside down, and Harry knew no more.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry awoke with a start and sat straight up, his hands first going for his neck. He didn't feel any marks, and he wasn't dehydrated or dizzy, so he probably hadn't been bitten. There was a throbbing pain in his head, and when he put a hand to his eyebrow, he felt a small cut. There was, however, a big hole in his memory. The last thing he remembered was getting into the club. _What happened? _He looked around the room, finding that it was very dimly lit and decorated in a mixture of antique gothic color schemes and patters and new, contemporary furniture. The air smelled heavily of perfume and incense, and there were virtually no electric lights to be found. _"They prefer candles to electric lights--less harsh on their overly-sensitive eyes."_

A door that Harry hadn't even noticed opened suddenly, and Goyle slipped inside, carrying a tray with a glass and a pitcher of water. "Sorry 'bout having to knock you out," he grumbled, setting the tray on the end table beside Harry. "Had to be done. Can't have you knowing where the boss is staying in case this doesn't work out, you know?"

Harry nodded and took the glass Goyle offered him "I understand completely." He took a sip of the water and nearly spit it out, choking it down with a grimace against the sour, bitter taste.

Goyle nodded at seeing his expression. "It has something in it to help with your head."

Harry nodded again and finished as much of the water as he could. Once he had set the glass down, Goyle grunted and gestured for him to stand. "All right. Come with me."

Harry stood up slowly, noticing that the dull pounding in his head was gone. Goyle opened the hidden door and started up the long corridor. Harry tried to keep up, taking two steps to every one of Goyle's, but he found himself distracted by the paintings and décor in the hall. It all seemed slightly out of place and gave the hall an eerie, otherworldly feel. They came to a set of double doors that were ornately engraved with intricate designs. Goyle nodded to him, and Harry stepped forward, cautiously pushed opened the doors, and peered inside. The room on the other side was just as poorly lit as the first room Harry had seen, as well as the hall. As soon as he had stepped inside, Goyle shut the door behind him and locked it. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped further into the room.

It was a considerably large salon with a huge fireplace at one end. Two large armchairs sat facing the fire, and there was a matching sofa in the center of the room. A black piano was nestled in the corner, a vase full of blood-red roses sitting on top of it. The carpet beneath his feet was a rich crimson color as well, with scrolling black designs embroidered in it. The room itself sent a chill up Harry's spine, and he shivered despite the heat coming from the softly popping fire. Harry turned his head to look over his shoulders at the enormous floor-to-ceiling mirrors that lined the entire length of the western wall of the room. Harry saw only himself reflected in them, feeling tiny in comparison to the rest of his surroundings.

"I'll admit, it is a bit over the top," came a low, drawling voice. "But then again, he's always had a taste for the extravagant."

Harry spun on his heel, his heart racing. Standing before him--white-blond hair, pointed face with skin of pale alabaster, flat grey eyes--Harry's breath caught in his throat.

Malfoy.

The vampire who stood before him, however, didn't look much older than Harry himself. His hair was slicked back, not a piece out of place, and he was dressed in a simple black sweater and black slacks.

"You're Lucius Malfoy?" Harry whispered, ignoring the way the vampire's eyes slid smoothly over his body.

The vampire laughed, a rich rumbling chuckle, and shook his head, walking out from behind the where he had been sitting. He moved without a sound as he crossed the room, and again, Harry shivered. "My name is Draco," he responded, picking up a glass of what looked like wine from a small table as he passed. "Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy is my father."

Harry's mind went into a tailspin. Nowhere in any of the Arcanamala's files was anything mentioned about Lucius Malfoy having a son. This changed everything, and suddenly, Harry very much wanted to get the hell out of there and back to headquarters.

Draco lifted one finely shaped eyebrow. "You seem surprised."

"I am," Harry managed to answer, hoping his voice didn't waver. "I didn't know Lucius had a son."

"Not many do," Draco answered with an amused smile. "Now, you. What's your name?"

"Harry Jordan," he answered automatically, using the surname of one of his old school mates.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Harry Jordan," Draco responded, lifting the glass to his lips. "Don't take this the wrong way…"

Harry didn't like the sound of those words.

"…but might I see your wrist?"

Harry relaxed only slightly and again extended his arm the way he had for Goyle back in the club. This would be the real test. Goyle might have been fooled by an imitation mark, but Draco would not be so easy to get past. The mark was genuine, but the question remained. Would Draco know it had been inked by the Arcanamala instead of by an actual familiar?

Draco gently took Harry's wrist and turned it over, peering closely at the mark. He lowered his head, and to Harry's shock, his pink tongue flicked out over the mark as quick as lightning. Harry gasped softly as the cold wetness moved over his skin. Draco smiled wolfishly and released Harry's hand, nodding as he took a drink from his glass. "How long have you been a familiar?"

"Almost a month," Harry answered, pulling his sleeve down over his hand to hide that it was shaking.

Draco nodded again. "The mark is new. I could still taste the blood."

Something inside Harry shuddered, but he remained still. "I was marked last week."

"So, what makes you so sure you want to become familiar to my father?" Draco asked, walking around Harry slowly. "Someone so new to our world would do better to be familiar to someone with a lower profile."

"I want to be familiar to the strongest, most powerful sire that I can," Harry replied, his voice even and unfaltering as he spouted out the scripted response to that most important of questions. "I have no need for weak, mindless fools looking for followers."

"My father needs no followers," Draco fired back harshly. "What leads you to believe he will want or need you?"

"Because I can give him something he wants," Harry answered, a slightly smug smile crossing his handsome features.

Draco laughed softly. "And what is that?"

Harry smiled wider, setting his shoulders. "The Arcanamala."

Draco turned sharply, narrowing his grey eyes to thin slits. "Hold your tongue, human."

"I'm telling the truth," Harry responded firmly. "I have inside connections, and with time, I will make it so that he can waltz through the front doors and drain them one by one."

Draco fell silent, his eyes flickering as he watched Harry, absently swirling the wine around his glass. "You realize that this news will make my father suspicious. Someone with connections inside the Arcanamala suddenly wanting to become familiar seems too much like a set-up."

Harry shrugged. "You can believe what you like. I know the punishment for betrayal, and it is to repay betrayal that I offer my services to your father. The Arcanamala failed me when I needed them, and now, I want to bring them to their knees."

It was another moment before Draco's brilliantly seductive smile returned. "Harry Jordan…I do believe my father will enjoy you."

Harry mirrored the smile. "I'm glad to hear that."

Draco nodded and set down his glass. "But you will not be meeting him tonight."

Harry's smile faded. "I won't?"

"My father is currently out of town on business," Draco explained, leaning against the armchair. "He left me behind to meet you and get my own impressions of you before you see him."

Harry recovered quickly, and his smile returned. "I do hope you'll give me a good report then."

Draco smiled. "Oh, believe me, I will." His eyes swept over Harry's form again, and he took a few steps toward Harry. "He will return in a few days. Until then, you and I will explore all the facets of my father's world to see if you are truly prepared to become familiar to him."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Whatever it takes."

Draco sucked on one of his fangs, the pale white tooth barely visible to Harry in the low light. "Whatever it takes, hmm? We'll see. Now, sleep."

The wave of exhaustion washed over Harry before he had time to fight it. His eyes grew impossibly heavy, and the last thing he saw before they shut was Draco rushing forward to catch him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco watched "Harry Jordan" sink to the floor, already in a deep slumber, and shook his head. All it took was a simple mental push, and the humans would bark like dogs if Draco wanted them to do so. He stared at the young man asleep on the floor for a moment then retrieved his wineglass from the end table. "So, what do you think?" he asked aloud.

The armchair beside him creaked as Lucius Malfoy pushed himself out of it, standing to his full height and cracking his neck. "He could have at least worn contacts. The glasses were a dead giveaway. It could be more obvious that he's James Potter's son if he had it written on his forehead."

Draco bent down and pushed the hair off the sleeping Harry's forehead to reveal the faded zigzag scar. Lucius clicked his tongue. "My mistake. He does."

Draco stood back up and drained his glass, his lips slightly stained by the liquid. "What do you want to do?"

Lucius paced in a small circle, his hands clasped behind his back. "Continue as planned, and don't let on that we know who he is. We'll let him lead us right to the Arcanamala just as he said he would. Two birds with one stone."

"Are you sure, Father?" Draco asked, looking at him seriously. "If something goes wrong…"

The slap that Lucius landed across his son's face nearly knocked Draco off his feet. He regained his balance and stared at the floor, flicking his tongue out over his slip lip.

"Don't question my decisions, boy," Lucius hissed. "Your mother questioned my decisions and look where she ended up. You'll be joining her if you don't start remembering your place."

"Yes, sir," Draco whispered, biting down hard on the inside of his cheek.

Lucius gestured toward Harry's body. "Have Goyle take him home, and be sure he meets you tomorrow evening, just as planned. With any luck, we'll be dining on the Arcanamala by the new moon. Leave me." He turned and sank back into the chair without another sound.

Draco stepped over Harry's body and let himself out into the hall. He withdrew an envelope from the pocket of his slacks and handed it to Goyle as he gave him his instructions, then turned down another hall, heading for the basement of the enormous mansion.

The dull burn of his father's slap still stung on his cheek, and Draco cursed under his breath. He was glad vampires couldn't cry--he never wanted to give his father so much as a tear. Instead, he held it all inside until the rage and frustration and humiliation passed and it was safe for him to speak again. After 200 years, Draco Malfoy had learned his place.

He was simply no longer content to stay there.

Once in the privacy of his own set of chambers far beneath the mansion above, he flipped on his antique record layer and let the sounds of Mozart sooth his remaining tension. He peeled his sweater off and tossed it onto the floor, moving to stand before the fireplace in the corner of his huge bedroom, staring into the mirror above it. No one stared back at him--one of the weaknesses of the clan he had been born into. It was one of the _few_ weaknesses of the Deneal clan.

Draco ran his tongue lightly over his fangs and then again over the cut on his lip. He reached into his pocket and withdrew another envelope, identical to the one he had sent with Goyle. The envelope in his hand contained the letter his father had dictated to him, giving Harry detailed instructions for the following night. Draco ran his finger over the seal of black wax bearing the Malfoy family crest and smiled as he pitched the envelope into the fire. Harry would never receive his father's letter. Instead, he would wake to find a letter from Draco himself, a letter that could very well be the answer to both of their prayers.

It could also mean their mutual destruction.

The door behind Draco opened slowly, and a handsome youth stuck his head inside the room, smiling brightly. "Mr. Goyle said you wanted to see me."

Draco returned the smile with one of his own, all too aware of the burning thirst already scorching his veins. "Yes…come in, Robert. Have you had supper?" The young man's eyes grew wide as the door shut and locked behind him at Draco's will. "Because I'm just about dying for a bite to eat."


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Throw It All Away

Author: Sacharissa Donerail

Rating: M

Content: adult language, m/m, implied abuse/incest, death, torture

Pairing: DM/HP, implied LM/SS, implied LM/DM

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. I claim no ownership to the characters. No profit is being made off this story.

Summary: AU // Harry, a member of an ancient society charged with protecting humans from vampires. To avenge the murder of his parents and to punish the one responsible, Harry must join forces with the only son of his enemy. Will he lose himself in the process?

Author's Notes: This story was started almost six years ago. I have extensive files on the creation of every character, as well as explanations of the various vampire "clans" found in my story, available upon request. I drew inspiration from every possible source of vampire fiction, most specifically "Vampire: The Masquerade" and "Blade, but NOT "Twilight". "Twilight" didn't even exist when I started this story. Please remember that. :D

Author's Note 2: The title of the story comes from the song "You Make Me Breathe" by The Mission U.K. It is the theme song for the entire thing, and if you manage to stick with it (it's LOOOOOONG), I hope you'll come to understand why that song inspired this story.

Chapter 2

"_Does it feel so bad_

_When you're takin' a dragon_

_When you're looking at the world _

_Through dying eyes?"_

"_Greed"--Godsmack_

The sunlight streaming in through the window of his flat awoke Harry the next afternoon. As the events of the previous evening came back to him, he was surprised he'd escaped without so much as a scratch. He had no idea how he had gotten back to his place, but he was still dressed and bite free, so he supposed it didn't matter.

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes under his glasses and stretched the stiffness out of his muscles, then nearly leaped out of bed as he remembered that his call was due to the Arcanamala at 9 o'clock that morning, and it was well past that.

"We were just about to send a search party, Mr. Potter," Albus' amused voice said as he joined the teleconference. "Up late last night?"

"Lucius Malfoy has a son," Harry answered.

There was a stunned silence on the other end of the phone. "Are you certain? There is no mention of a son in our files."

"I know," Harry answered into the intercom as he paced around his living room. "That's who I was taken to meet last night. His name is Draco. He's just under six feet tall, almost a perfect replica of Lucius. He looks to be about my age, but I'm positive he's much older. His accent is very thick, sounds very Northern."

He paused as he heard them all scribbling notes. "And Lucius?" Albus asked after a moment.

"He told me Lucius was out of town, but unless my vampire sense is out of whack or Draco is an incredibly powerful vampire, he's lying," Harry replied. "The presence I felt was too strong for just one vamp."

"Are you meeting him again tonight?" Minerva spoke up for the first time.

"I'm supposed to," Harry replied, rolling a football under his foot. "I'm sure he'll contact me at sunset and tell me where."

The conference lasted a few more minutes, and they closed with Albus' usual "Always on your guard, Harry" before they said goodbye. Harry went back into his bedroom to grab a change of clothes so he could shower, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw the envelope on his nightstand, his name written on the outside in flowing, elegant script. He tore open the letter, glad he didn't have to wait until sunset for the evening's agenda and sat on the edge of the bed to read.

Harry,

While I must say you and an expert at what you do, anyone who knows anything about the Arcanamala knows about Lily and James Potter, and you look remarkably like your father. Except your eyes--those are your mother's. There isn't anything to worry about, dearest Harry, because while you may not realize it now, you and I are on the same side. We have much to discuss this evening. I have been instructed to meet you at the familiar club again, but there are too many eyes and ears there. Meet me on the bridge up the street from your flat just after the sun goes down. No need to worry. No one will bother you. They'll smell my scent on you a mile away, and they will leave you alone. The bridge at sunset. All will be explained to you.

Until then,

Draco Malfoy

Harry stared at the letter in his hands, his eyes wide and his chest incredibly tight. He took a few deep breaths and set the letter down, putting his hands on his knees until the sudden wave of nausea passed.

Draco knew who he was. Did he know him on sight or was Lucius there and told him? There was no report of Draco being in on the attack that had killed his parents, so he would not have known what his father looked like. Lucius Malfoy had been in the room, and he knew Harry's identity.

What was more confusing and unsettling was the content of Draco's letter. _"You may not realize it now, you and I are on the same side."_

"What the bloody hell does that mean?!? Harry yelled aloud.

Things had suddenly become very confusing and very dangerous. His instincts told him to call Albus and let him know what was going on, but something else told him to wait until after he had spoken to Draco. _It might be a set-up_, he thought, _but I'll risk it. They know who I am. What else have I got to lose?_

Harry tucked the letter into his nightstand drawer and then rummaged in his closet for something to wear before running for the shower. Sunset couldn't come fast enough.

~*~*~*~*~*

The bridge and the surrounding park that was just around the corner from Harry's flat was teeming with people when Harry arrived just after the sun went down. Seeing so many people put him at ease. If it were a set-up, Draco would have to move him somewhere else. Not even a Malfoy would risk exposing himself.

He spotted Draco's lean form sitting on a bench near the small pond in the center of the park. Dressed all in black and wearing sunglasses as the last of the sun slipped beneath the horizon, he looked slightly out of place, but no one else seemed to notice him. Harry hurried toward him, keeping eyes open for anything out of the ordinary.

"I still miss the sun," Draco whispered softly before Harry had even sat down beside him. "Father said I'd learn to forget about it, but…" His voice trailed off, and he shook his head.

Harry sat down gingerly, unsure if he was supposed to respond. It sounded like a personal confession, not something Harry wanted to run in and destroy.

"I expect you're very confused right now," Draco continued, pulling off his sunglasses. Harry noticed his pupils were very small, and the gray in his irises was more startling than ever. "But you're here, and I take that as a good sign."

"Just what the hell is going on?" Harry snapped suddenly, unsettled by the way Draco seemed to stare right through him.

Draco reached over suddenly, moving so quickly Harry barely registered it, and moved Harry's hair out of the way so that his scar was visible. "Voldemort used to brain about giving you that scar, how it was such a triumph that he had marked James Potter's son forever, and how you would always remember what he had done when you looked in the mirror."

Harry jerked away from Draco's touch. "Voldemort paid for his crimes. Now it's your father's turn."

Draco's hand dropped back to his lap, and he looked away with a nod. "Yes, Harry, it is, but he's committed far worse crimes than betraying the Arcanamala and your parents."

"That's enough for me," Harry hissed.

"I'd imagine it is," Draco responded. He lapsed into silence, and Harry found that it made him very uneasy. Draco turned back to look at him, his head tilted to the side. "Why are you so tense around me?"

Harry blinked. "Can you read my mind?"

Draco chuckled, that same warm sound that sent shivers up Harry's spine. "I possess some empathic abilities, but I am not telepathic, except with my father. Sire/childe privilege."

"The Arcanamala has no record of you," Harry told him suddenly, not sure he why he was revealing the little information the Arcanes had. "How long have you been…you know…"

Draco sighed deeply. "Just over 200 years. I was a baby when my father was Embraced. He waited until I was old enough to take care of myself. I was 21 when he turned me."

Harry frowned. "What about your mother?"

Something flashed behind Draco's steel eyes, something Harry couldn't identify. "Don't ask about my mother."

Harry's cheeks flushed. "Sorry." He waited a moment before continuing. "So, you were 21. Why don't we have a record of you?"

"Father decided it was in his best interests if the Arcanamala didn't know about me," Draco answered. "He sent me to France, and I lived there until about a year ago."

"Why did he suddenly call you back?" Harry leaned back against the bench, one arm resting on the back of it.

Draco looked at him seriously, his voice low and cold. "To destroy the Arcanamala, but more specifically, to kill you."

Harry didn't respond as the words hit the air with a terrible finality. Draco's cool had suddenly touched the back of Harry's neck, and his skin rose in gooseflesh.

"I'm not going to kill you, Harry," he whispered gently. "That is the one thing I can promise you."

They held each other's gaze until Harry nodded slightly. "I don't know why, but I believe you."

The cool pressure of Draco's hand was gone from his neck. "Good," Draco responded.

Silence fell between them again, and Harry fidgeted on the bench. "So, what are your father's plans?"

Draco seemed lost in thought for a moment. "The news that you were looking to become familiar was almost too good to be true. We knew it was a trap from the start."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I guess the Arcanamala needs some work on its covert tactics."

Draco smiled. "Had I not known better, I would have been completely fooled." Harry smiled a little at that. "Anyway, Father planned to let you believe that your mission was succeeding so he could feel out the Arcanamala's weaknesses and destroy them. You have to understand something, Harry. My father doesn't like rules, of any kind, and the Arcanamala is all about rules. My father doesn't like being reminded that he has to answer to someone, least of all humans. But I understand why he Arcanamala has to exist. My father doesn't see that it is the key to our survival. I understand that. But in the meantime, he's going to continue breaking every rule the Arcanamala can throw at him."

Draco's eyes bored into Harry's with an intensity that made Harry's breath catch in his throat. "He will never stop killing, Harry. Never."

Harry held Draco's gaze. "Do you kill, Draco?"

"I won't lie to you," Draco answered, his voice dry and hollow. "And I intend to stand trial in front of the Arcanamala and be punished for my crimes, but not before I watch my father pay for his."

Harry nodded. "Then we go forward as planned. I'll keep up the guise of a potential familiar like nothing has changed. I'll just need to be more careful."

"Extremely careful, Harry," Draco replied. "My father doesn't want to lose this opportunity, but that doesn't mean he won't kill you if he thinks something is suspicious." Draco's head snapped up suddenly, and he stood from the bench. "I think it's a good idea if we say goodbye now."

"Why? What's wrong?" Harry whispered, looking in every direction.

"Something wicked this way comes," Draco answered softly, "and we don't need this something overhearing us." He looked down at Harry. "Tomorrow night. I'll contact you just after sunset"

Harry nodded. "The Arcanamala will want to interview you and take a statement."

"Not yet," Draco answered. "My father will be suspicious if I leave the house when I'm not coming to see you. But the Arcanamala will have its chance to interview me in due time."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," Harry replied with a small smile.

Draco nodded and turned to leave, only taking a few steps before Harry called, "Draco…"

Draco turned halfway around, one brow lifted. Harry's smile broadened. "Thank you."

Draco returned the smile with a shake of his head. "You're giving me the chance to make things right, Harry. Thank _you_."

Harry wasn't sure exactly what that meant, but before he had time to consider it, Draco was gone, seemingly walking _into_ the darkness.

Harry shivered.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Throw It All Away

Author: Sacharissa Donerail

Rating: M

Content: adult language, m/m, implied abuse/incest, death, torture

Pairing: DM/HP, implied LM/SS, implied LM/DM

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. I claim no ownership to the characters. No profit is being made off this story.

Summary: AU // Harry, a member of an ancient society charged with protecting humans from vampires. To avenge the murder of his parents and to punish the one responsible, Harry must join forces with the only son of his enemy. Will he lose himself in the process?

Author's Notes: This story was started almost six years ago. I have extensive files on the creation of every character, as well as explanations of the various vampire "clans" found in my story, available upon request. I drew inspiration from every possible source of vampire fiction, most specifically "Vampire: The Masquerade" and "Blade, but NOT "Twilight". "Twilight" didn't even exist when I started this story. Please remember that. :D

Chapter 4

"_Don't be surprised to see_

_That I have nothing left for you to bleed"_

"_Faceless"--Godsmack_

Draco let himself into the house through one of the back doors, noticing that the estate was eerily silent. He walked without a sound through the unused kitchen and started up the main corridor, heading for his bedrooms.

"Draco…Draco…where are you?"

The soft voice froze him in his tracks. His vampire senses kicked in suddenly, and he turned, almost running for the main sitting room.

"Draco, where are you hiding? Now isn't the time for childish games. You have to act like an adult. No time for games…"

He slid to a halt outside in the sitting room. Standing just inside the door, he saw her--pale, thin, beautiful--looking around in apparent confusion. She turned and a smile spilled across her delicate face, the skin stretched so tight across her bones that it almost appeared translucent. "There you are, Draco. Where have you been?"

Draco approached her slowly, putting his hand on her arm. "What are you doing? You know you aren't supposed to be up here."

"I had to find you, Draco," she whispered softly, her hand reaching Split Infinitive (consider revising) Draco's face. "I had to tell you not to fall in love. Never fall in love, Draco. It's too much pain for you."

Draco's eyes fluttered slightly, and he brushed her tangled blonde tresses off her face. "I won't. I promise. Now, we have to get you back downstairs before he finds you up here. You know what he'll do if he sees you out of your room."

A look of complete horror crossed her hollow and sunken features, and she put a hand to her mouth, her eyes going wide. "It's too late, isn't it? I'm too late!"

"No, you're not," he answered quickly, trying to pull her into the hall. "You're not too late. But you have to go back downstairs…"

Her bottom lip quivered as though she might suddenly burst into tears. The tears did not come, of course, and she finally gave in, dragging her bare feet and whimpering softly. They took the first set of stairs slowly, going past Draco's room, then took another set down further. The iron door to the small room was wide open, but Draco would worry about how it had been opened later. Gently, he led her into the room and eased her onto the bed. She looked up at him, her eyes tired and old, and Draco could see the misery behind them. He kissed her forehead, smoothing back her hair, and she smiled again. "You're going to save us, Draco. I know you're going to save us."

"We'll see," he replied flatly, pulling back the blankets. "Now, you lie down and get some sleep."

"I love you, Draco," she whispered, her lip trembling.

He smiled. "I love you, too, Mother."

That seemed to satisfy her. She stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes as Draco pulled the blankets over her. He took one last look at the sparsely decorated room, the walls lined with his mother's mad artwork, then stalked into the hall, shutting the door behind him. He withdrew a necklace from beneath his shirt and used the key attached to it to lock the door securely, then ran for the stairs.

He reached the ground floor in record speed and nearly collapsed against the wall. He slid down to the floor, his head in his hands. If his father had found them in the sitting room…he shuddered to think what would have happened. He had no idea how his mother had gotten out of her subterranean cell, and he did not want to know. _At least I caught her before she got outside. At least no one saw her._

No one had seen Narcissa Malfoy for mother than twenty years. She hadn't been outside the manor for more than three times that. Most thought she had been killed or had starved herself, but she had been living with her son and husband for over 200 years, locked away from more than half that time. She had been pronounced insane years before, but only recently had she started her cryptic mumblings and prophecies of doom. Strangely enough, she was usually right.

"_Never fall in love, Draco. It's too much pain for you."_

If anyone knew the true pain of love, it was Narcissa Malfoy. She had been a devoted wife and loving mother, all to please her husband, and in return, he transformed her from a beautiful, elegant young woman into a mindless, raving monster.

"_You'll save us, Draco."_

Not surprisingly, his mother knew of his traitorous plans, though no one would believe her if she starting screaming and wailing about it. For the moment, he was safe.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Malfoy?"

The icy voice came from the darkness at the end of the hall. Draco snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes, recognizing the voice immediately, but not sensing the presence of the other vampire.

"How long have you been standing there?" Draco demanded, immediately getting to his feet.

Severus Snape stepped silently out of the shadows, his long, thin arms clasped behind him as he came forward, his back ramrod straight and his shoulders set. "Long enough. I heard voices. Do you have a guest?"

Draco froze for a moment but quickly recovered. "Hearing voices, Severus? You must be going senile in your old age. Be careful you aren't locked in a room downstairs as well."

A smirked curled the corner of Severus' mouth. "You ought to be more careful, boy. Letting your friends wander about the house…" He clicked his tongue. "What would your father say?"

"Where is my father?" Draco dodged the question by asking another.

Severus shook his head. "You should be more observant as well. It's a full moon tonight."

Draco's stomach dropped, but he kept his surprised a secret. "Then you'd best be on your way to fetch him. The sun's almost up, and you know he can't go anywhere without his faithful manservant."

Severus' black eyes narrowed, and he took a step closer to Draco. "Mind your attitude, boy, or else my tongue might become loose when I do see your father."

Draco's sneer curled his lip. "I thought it was your loose tongue that endears your to my father."

Severus visibly flinched, but shook his head and brushed past Draco without another word. Draco watched him go and waited until he was out of sight before heading back down the steps toward his rooms.

He cursed himself for his carelessness. Snape knew his mother had been free, and if anyone would run to tell Lucius, it would be him. They had been side by side, bound by blood, for nearly 100 years, and Snape was loyal to the death. In the park, it was his presence Draco had felt, but Snape was always so cautious about keeping himself guarded, invisible to everyone, including other vampires. He had been taking Lucius to his favorite haunt for the full moon, an exclusive club that catered to Lucius' violent tastes. The full moon was when his father's instincts and pension for sport killing were at their highest. It was safer for everyone if he was away from the manor on the night of the full moon.

If Snape had seen him with Harry, he didn't let on to it. Of course, Severus Snape never let on about anything. He was a dangerous and cunning foe to anyone foolish enough to make an enemy out of him, and a devoted and faithful friend to the few he held close. Draco, however, considered himself lucky to be among the former rather than the latter. For whatever the protection of friendship held, he knew that there was no one truly friend enough to Snape to be safe. Draco preferred to know his enemies, rather than be surprised by one masquerading as a friend. His last name protected him should Snape decided to act on his dislike, but sometimes, Draco had to wonder if his father would even bat an eye if something unfortunate were to happen to his son at Snape's hand.

Draco locked the door behind him when he went into his bedroom. Two hundred years had taught him that one could never be too careful on the night of the full moon when one was living in the same house as Lucius Malfoy.

~*~*~*~*~*

Albus listened as Harry concluded his story and pursed his lips. "This could all be a very elaborate trick. Do you believe the things Draco has told you?"

Harry sat slouched in the armchair in Albus' sitting room, his eyelids drooping with exhaustion. "I don't know why, but I do. Something about the way he talks about him…as if he's just an acquaintance, not the man's son. He sounds extremely…angry at him."

"If the things he's alluded to are true, I would imagine he has reason to be," Albus replied. He thought for a moment. "And you said he became very agitated when you questioned him about his mother?"

Harry nodded. "He looked like he could have put a fist through a wall."

Albus sighed, his entire frame shaking with it. "We do have records that show that at the same time he was Embraced, Lucius Malfoy did have a wife. Her name was Narcissa, but all intelligence leads us to believe she either died or was killed some years later."

Harry snorted harshly. "I seriously doubt Lucius Malfoy was able to care for a child on his own."

"Agreed," Albus replied. "I'll see what I can come up with on her." He watched Harry struggle to keep his eyes open then sighed again. "Now, you should go home, and get some sleep. This nightlife does not suit you."

Harry yawned, almost to prove the point, as he stood from the chair. "I think you're right, but I guess I'll have to get used to it eventually."

Albus stood and saw Harry to the door, clapping him gently on the shoulder. "You're doing very well, Harry. Your parents would have been proud."

Harry frowned a bit, opening the front door. "I wish I could be making them proud some other way, rather than catching the man that helped to murder them."

"Wishing accomplishes nothing, my boy," Albus responded. "We can only accept what life hands us, and use it to the fullest extent."

The advice didn't comfort Harry as he walked up the empty sidewalk back toward his flat. A hundred thoughts whirred through his head, but he couldn't focus on any one of them. There were still a few hours before sunrise, but the street was clear of any vampire presence, so he wasn't worried. Few of them would risk being out so close to sunrise. There were always exceptions, of course.

He imagined a London without vampires, a London where the citizens didn't have to be so cautious. The Arcanamala had, at one time, all but stopped the killings. It was how the controlled the vampires. The two were intended to live in harmony--one existed so the other could survive. There were rules, simple rules, for the vampires to follow. The Arcanamala and a council of the most prominent and influential vampires in the country agreed on the terms, the most important of which was the _Pax Morte. _It was a promise that the vampires could drink al they wished so long as they did not kill anyone. In return, the Arcanamala promised to stay out of inter-clan business and to provide the vampires safe haven within the city. Things ran smoothly for decades. There were stumbles in the road, of course, but the Arcanamala handled problems swiftly and justly.

Then the vampire Voldemort and his huge band of followers laid siege to the Arcanamala, with help from a council member named Lucius Malfoy, and nearly managed to destroy it. After nursing its wounds, the Arcanamala returned, stronger than ever, with a new alliance with the Lupines, the vampires' most dangerous enemy. The guilty were found and punished, and the rebels scattered. The authority of the Arcanamala had been tarnished forever, and there were even more instances of death than ever, but the Arcanes were encouraged by those like Lucius Malfoy, those who felt they were above the law. Those individuals would be found and punished, and London would be safe again.

At least Harry hoped it would be.

Harry walked slowly up the sidewalk to his flat, slowing his steps when he saw a figure sitting on the steps in front of it, a hood pulled over its head. He considered walking right past and continuing around the corner, but as he drew closer, the person lifted his head and pulled back the hood, revealing a shock of white-blond hair.

Draco.

Harry rushed forward to him. "Draco, what are you doing here? It's almost dawn!"

Draco smiled, but it wasn't his usual one. "I know, but I didn't know where else to go. All the safe houses are closed, and I had to get away from the manor…"

Harry frowned but nodded. "Well, come inside, quickly." He found his key and unlocked the door, holding it open as he went through.

Draco stood and looked at him for a moment. "You have to invite me in, remember?"

Harry laughed, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. "Right. Sorry. Please come in, Draco."

Draco smiled more brightly this time and stepped through the door. Harry shut the door behind him and looked around the flat. It was a horrible mess, the clutter of books and papers everywhere, and he felt slightly uncomfortable in his own home. Next to the opulence and splendor of Draco's mansion, it looked like a shack.

"You'll have to excuse the mess," he chuckled. "My house-keeper is on vacation."

Draco smiled, barely seeming to notice his surroundings. "It's brilliant. Very bohemian."

Harry laughed then gestured to the den. "Have a seat."

As Draco took off his coat and sat on the small, worn sofa, Harry rushed around the flat to pull down all the shades. Draco watched him with an amusement in his eyes. "No one thinks it strange that you have black drapes?"

Harry laughed, shaking his head. "Sometimes, I have to entertain guests of the Arcanamala, so they are a necessity." He pointed to the lamp on the end table. "Will it be all right if I turn it on?"

"I don't like it, but it won't kill me," Draco answered, pulling one foot up beneath him.

Harry nodded and turned on the lamp, making a mental note to invest in bulbs with a lower wattage, and then sat down on the end of the sofa. "So…"

Draco laughed. "I know this is extremely odd, Harry. I had to leave my home, and you were the first person I thought of when I did."

"What happened? Why did you have to leave?"

Draco looked away, tensing slightly. "You know enough about my kind, Harry. You know that the Embrace comes with certain…disadvantages, aside from the obvious. Once a month, on the night of the full moon, his…instincts become a bit…overpowering."

"Lunacy of the Moon," Harry replied, leaning forward slightly. "It's one of the more volatile of the derangements out there."

"Indeed," Draco responded. "He goes out and satisfied his thirst, but when he returns, the Lunacy hasn't quite run its course. More than once, he's come into my rooms uninvited and taken…liberties a father should not take with his son."

Harry's stomach churned. "Oh, my God…"

Draco nodded slowly. "When I left you in the park, it was because I sensed the presence of my father's closest associate."

"You mean Severus Snape?" Harry chirped.

Draco looked at him for a moment then laughed. "You do know your facts, don't you?"

Harry hitched one shoulder. "I had a lot of free time on my hands when I was younger."

Draco smiled slightly. "It's admirable." He shifted slightly. "If Severus saw us, he didn't let on to it when he cornered me at the house, but my mother…my mother was somewhere she shouldn't have been, and Severus found out about it. Before he had a chance to tell my father and return with him, I ran and came here. I don't even want to imagine what he would have done if I had been there when he returned home."

Harry chewed his lip slightly. "The Arcanamala thinks…they believe your mother is dead, that's she's been dead for a long time."

Draco paused. "She's been dead for years, only she doesn't know it. My mother has the power to leave her body temporarily--non-corporeal projections--and my father waited until the right time and blocked her from returned to her body for almost a year. When he allowed her to rejoin her body, she had been separated for too long. She was mad, out of her mind. She's been that way for nearly 90 years."

"Draco…" Harry whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Draco waved a hand. "The very mention of her name enrages him. If he knew she was out of her room…" He shifted again. "So I ran. Better to endure his anger tomorrow evening."

"Well, you can stay here as long as you need," Harry replied.

"I'll go home tomorrow evening," Draco answered immediately. "But if you'll give me sanctuary tonight, it will be appreciated."

Harry nodded. "Of course."

Draco tiled his head with a crooked smile. "You're very strange, Harry Potter. I would think you would hate me above all creatures. Instead, you welcome me into your home."

"I don't hate all vampires, only those responsible for my parents' deaths," he answered.

"As it is your right," Draco added. "In any case, thank you."

Harry winked. "Don't mention it."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Throw It All Away

Author: Sacharissa Donerail

Rating: M

Content: adult language, m/m, implied abuse/incest, death, torture

Pairing: DM/HP, implied LM/SS, implied LM/DM

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. I claim no ownership to the characters. No profit is being made off this story.

Summary: AU // Harry, a member of an ancient society charged with protecting humans from vampires. To avenge the murder of his parents and to punish the one responsible, Harry must join forces with the only son of his enemy. Will he lose himself in the process?

Author's Notes: This story was started almost six years ago. I have extensive files on the creation of every character, as well as explanations of the various vampire "clans" found in my story, available upon request. I drew inspiration from every possible source of vampire fiction, most specifically "Vampire: The Masquerade" and "Blade, but NOT "Twilight". "Twilight" didn't even exist when I started this story. Please remember that. :D

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is not the original chapter five that was written for this story. I don't want to risk violating TOS, so I have chosen to post an alternate version of this scene. If you would like the full, original version, please email me. I will give you the link to where you can read the original. Please be aware, the original scene has more descriptive m/m than the version posted here, MUCH more descriptive. Request at your own risk. Also, your request might not get answered immediately, so please be patient.**

**Again, this is not the original version of this chapter, and really, I don't like this revised version very much. I hope you can muddle through, and I also hope you will read the real version as well. :D**

Chapter 5

"_I want to be something I could never be_

_I want to say things that I could never say"_

"Sick of Life"--Godsmack

_Harry stood in the main hallway of the Arcanamala, a foreboding silence settling into the building. He walked slowly, listening for any kind of sound, but only hearing the echo of his own footsteps. The hair was thick and heavy with the smell of death, a smell Harry knew very well. He rounded the corner, heading for the meeting room. The door was slightly ajar, and he pushed it open without hesitation._

_Blood. Blood everywhere--on the walls, running along the floor, dripping from the ceiling--the room smelled of it. Harry's head swam as he stepped into the room, almost tripping over his own feet._

_Not his own feet, but feet nonetheless._

_He looked down, and that was when he saw whose feet he was stepping on. The dead eyes of his mother, eyes that matched his own, stared up at him. Her head was turned at an unnatural angle. Her throat had been torn open, her arms broken, and several of her fingers were missing. Beside her, Harry saw his father--half of his father. Only his torso and then a horrible, yawning void where his legs should have been. His mouth was open in a silent scream, his eyes wide and blank._

_And in the middle of the room, standing in the center of the ruined Arcanamala meeting table, was Draco Malfoy. Every inch of his ivory skin was covered in the blood of Harry's parents. His blond hair was streaked with it. His fangs glistened in the low candlelight, and Harry only had a moment to think before the vampire moved and jumped, arms outstretched and snarling…_

Harry screamed as he sat straight up, drenched in a cold sweat and his heart pounding hard enough to break his ribs.

"Harry! What's the matter!?!"

Draco. Harry blinked rapidly, his vision focusing. "Wha--what happened!?!"

Draco sat up from his slouched position. "You fell asleep. Damn near squashed me."

Harry felt his cheeks burn. "Sorry."

"It's all right. You're warm," Draco answered, stretching like a cat.

Harry looked around for the clock, suddenly so dazed and confused that he didn't recognize his own him. "What time is it?"

"Just before sunset," Draco replied. "You slept the entire day."

Harry laughed. "Albus said the nightlife would catch up with me."

"I think it has." Draco stood and ran a hand through his hair. "I should be able to leave in an hour or so. No doubt my father is wondering where I am."

Harry bit his lip. "What do you think he'll do?"

Draco shrugged. "I have no idea, but I think you'd better take tonight off either way. I'll contact you when the coast is clear."

"All right," Harry nodded. "Will you be all right?"

Draco smiled. "I've survived this long. I'll be fine. Just fine."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco strolled back into the mansion two hours later like nothing was amiss. He walked up the hall to his father's salon, passing Goyle on the way.

"Boss wants to see you," he grunted.

Draco breezed past him, walking through the salon doors that were already open. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sigh of his father sitting in his normal chair, Severus standing just over his shoulder.

"Welcome home," he snarled dryly. "Where the hell have you been?"

"With Potter. Where else?" Draco answered immediately.

"All day?" Lucius asked, his brow arched.

Draco shrugged. "I found a place to stay until the sun set."

Lucius nodded, uncrossing his legs. "You've certainly taken to him."

"That's what you _told_ me to do," Draco replied. "To gain his trust, remember?"

Lucius moved faster than even Draco could register, and suddenly, he was just inches from his son's face, his eyes flashing wildly. "That attitude is stepping out of line again, my wayward son."

"Father--"

He put his finger to Draco's lips. "Shhh…"

Draco fell silent as Lucius circled around him, clicking his tongue. "I think you're forgetting something, Draco. This is my show. I brought you here to do something for me. You work for me. You and your darling mother are mine. Forever. Don't attempt to grow a backbone now," he locked his hand around Draco's throat and squeezed, "…or I'll snap it in half before you have a chance to use it. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Father," Draco droned automatically.

Lucius smiled his terrible, deadly smile. "Good." He let his fingers relax and slide down his son's throat. "I think it is time we stepped things up a bit."

Draco lifted his eyes. "What do you want me to do?"

"Make the boy a man, my darling son," Lucius whispered. "Use the talents I know you have."

"Father, I don't think--"

"That's right," Lucius snapped. "You don't think. Just do it. You're a vampire. Use what's been given to you. Play with his body so you can control his heart. Then I can destroy his mind, and the rest of him."

Draco nodded. "No problem. He'll be easy to break."

Lucius smiled again. "That's my boy." He cast a look over at Severus who had been silent the entire time. "Now, Severus tells me that there was some commotion here last night while I was gone. Do you care to explain that?"

Draco's jaw went slack, his eyes moving to Snape. Lucius shook his head. "Never mind explanations. Let's skip right to punishment. Should I punish your for being so careless?" His finger slid beneath the collar of Draco's shirt, fingering the key on his necklace. "Or should I punish your mother for just being?"

"Me," Draco nearly yelled. "It's my fault. I forgot to lock her door. Punish me."

Lucius' chuckle rang in Draco's ear. "So eager to be disciplined. You truly are your mother's son." His lips brushed against Draco's ear as he spoke. "Don't let it happen again, or I won't bother giving you a chance to spare her." Draco nodded mutely, and Lucius bit down on his earlobe. "Now, for your punishment. This is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me."

Draco's scream ran throughout the manor as Lucius sank his fangs deep into his son's throat and drank. His voice resounded in Draco's head, and he could do nothing but listen.

"Don't fail me again, boy. You will make Potter yours, and then hand him to me, or I'll destroy you all…him, your mother, and you."

~*~*~*~*~

Harry stumbled out of bed when he heard the repeated thuds on his front door. A storm had kicked up and helped him finally fall asleep, but he didn't know how long he'd been out, and the storm had turned into a gentle rain, softly pelting the windows. He pulled on a t-shirt and headed for the door until a sudden wave of nausea washed over him. He missed a step as his head reeled then suddenly cleared. The feeling was familiar, but he couldn't place from where. Harry shook his head and continued to the door, throwing it open without peering through the peephole.

A rain-soaked Draco stood on the other side.

Harry's eyes went wide, and his heart threatened to burst out of his chest. _I wanted it to be him._ "Draco…are you all right?"

"No," he answered hoarsely. "I'm not all right, and it's your fault."

_Oh, God. He's beautiful. _The thoughts fought with the logical voice in his head, but Harry could think of nothing else. "What? What are you talking about?"

Draco shook his head, droplets of water flying in every direction. "I've known you for three days, and I'm supposed to hate you. I'm supposed to fucking kill you, but all I can think about…"

_Please say it. Please do it. Please, please, please…_

"…is kissing you."

Harry audibly gasped, shaking his head. "Draco…what…I don't understand…"

Draco climbed the two steps up to the landing, standing eye to eye with Harry. _Kiss me. Touch me. Please. _"I don't understand it either, but some things aren't meant to be understood. Some things are all balls, no brains. It screams inside you, screams in your blood, and mine is screaming for you."

Harry stepped back, the closeness of Draco's body almost too much for him. "Draco…"

The door slammed shut and locked after Draco passed through it, water running off of him and falling to puddle on the floor. "Don't deny it, Harry. You know what I'm talking about, don't you? You feel it, too."

_Oh, I feel it. Believe me I feel it. No, you don't. Yes, I do. No, yes, yes, yes._

"I don't know what I feel right now," Harry whispered, almost not trusting himself to speak, for fear of the manic thoughts whirring through his head.

"You know, but you're too afraid to admit it," Draco drawled, moving steadily closer to Harry with each step. "You're afraid of what it might mean if you do."

Harry's back bumped against the wall of the foyer and he swallowed hard. The nausea came again, churning his stomach into a tight knot, and he realized why the feeling was familiar. It was the way the human mind and body reacted when it was being "pushed" by a vampire, when the vampire was using mind control. Harry had been taught to fight it, to automatically raise his mental guards when vampires were around him. He had been fighting without realizing it, but Draco was too forceful, his powers too strong. If he fought much longer, it would overload his senses and knock him out. _It would be so much easier to give in…_

"Draco, I…"

Draco put his hands on either side of Harry's head and pressed tightly against him, their hips nearly parallel. "Don't be afraid, Harry." Draco's voice was silky and tickled Harry's ear as he spoke into it. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only going to make you come over and over and over…"

Harry eyes fluttered as a shiver worked its way down his spine. _This is crazy. So? Everything is crazy. Need him. Want him._

Draco purred against Harry's ear, moving his hips in a slow roll. "Just say yes, Harry."

And any form of control Harry had left, any wall he had been holding up, crumbled and shattered into a thousand pieces.

"Yes."

A primal, rumbling growl tore free from Draco's throat, sending a stab of exhilarated fear through Harry, and he moaned even before their lips met. The kiss was crushing and brutal, and Harry fought for breath as Draco's tongue forced its way past Harry's lips and tangled with his. His arms slid down and locked around Harry's mid-section, hoisting him off his feet easily. Harry's fingers worked themselves into Draco's hair, and he took control of the kiss and Draco carried him toward the bedroom, at least he though that's where they were going. His senses were all off-line, and his head swam in heavy desire, his arousal growing and throbbing between them.

Harry's back hit the down comforter, and Draco's body melded down against him, the cool feel of his wet skin sending chills to Harry's toes. Draco finally broke the kiss, moving his lips down Harry's throat as he fought to breathe. He traced the vein in Harry's neck with his tongue, moving his hips in rhythmic circles against Harry's body. "I can feel your blood, Harry…" he whispered, his lips moving against his skin. "I can feel it pumping through your veins."

Harry closed his eyes, and as his body welcomed the touch and feel of Draco's hands and lips, his mind surrendered completely to Draco's control. The nervousness, the self-doubt, the sheer terror--all of it melted away into a haze of warm, welcoming serenity. His body moved in perfect harmony with Draco's as his mind expelled any thought or notion of stopping what was going to happen. Harry lost count of the number of kisses and gentle caresses he felt on his body. He moaned and mewed like a kitten as his body responded to each movement.

And then it was happening, slight pressure, a shock of pain but no more than that, and then a slow, but building, rhythm. Harry felt his voice catch in his throat more than he heard it. He felt the strain as his body struggled to adjust to the intrusion, but as it did, the feeling of discomfort was replaced a pull from deep inside him, as though each time Draco withdrew, his body screamed in agony for him to come back. Any separation of their skin was too much for Harry to handle. He found Draco's rhythm and easily matched it, his inexperience forgotten as he worked against him, yearning for something that was just out of reach, something that his body craved and would not be denied.

Harry felt Draco's lips against his throat, his mouth sucking gently at the skin there. The coil inside Harry grew tighter with every thrust of Draco's body, a brief stab at a spot inside him that made him shudder, teasing him to the point of insane desire.

"I want to taste you…" Draco's voiced echoed in Harry's head, though his lips weren't moving. Harry fight to keep his mind intact, but the edges were blurring so that he no longer knew where he ended and Draco began.

It was a tiny prick against his skin that drew Harry out of his stupor, a faint, hot pain that seemed the most natural thing in the world. It was a gesture of permission, Draco's way of asking for what he wanted from Harry, and Harry was powerless to deny him.

_Yes._

Then Draco's fangs pierced his skin fully, and Harry's world imploded, stars exploding behind his eyes as the spring inside him came unhinged, and he screamed, the wave of release washing over him, and it all went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucius stared out of the window in the salon of the mansion, his arms crossed over his chest. He stretched the fingers of his mind and found his son, shuddering inwardly at the mental state he felt coming from him. Draco had been actively blocking him recently, but it took an extreme amount of concentration to hold the block, concentration that was presently directed elsewhere. The important thing was that he was doing his job. If nothing else, his son was efficient.

"Draco has succeeded then?"

Lucius hadn't heard Severus come into the room, but he had felt his presence break the air in the same forceful way it always did. He nodded slightly, his eye still fixed on the distant lights of the city. He didn't really have to answer. While Lucius had telepathic abilities with his kindred, Severus could read the minds of anyone foolish enough to leave their minds open for him.

"He moved exceptionally fast."

Lucius chuckled. "Threaten his mother, and Draco would lay in the sunlight. It won't be long now."

Severus stepped up beside him, and Lucius could see him out of the corner of his eye, his prominent profile illuminated by the golden candlelight. "And then?"

"We attack the Arcanamala, and destroy them forever," Lucius answered. "Finish Voldemort's work. Punish the humans who were arrogant and foolish enough to think they could control us."

"When?"

Lucius chuckled again, this time at his companion's usual manner of speech--short, clipped sentences. "I was thinking in about a month. Perhaps the next full moon?"

Severus didn't have to visibly display his surprise. "Always the strategist, Lucius."

"I was taught well," he replied shortly.

"And the Potter boy?"

Lucius smiled wolfishly, a deadly gleam glazing over his eyes. "Just as planned. I didn't bring Draco here for nothing."

"Let us hope your son will come through then," Severus replied dryly, his contempt for Draco obvious in his voice.

"He will," Lucius answered, "or I will put his mother in the ground for good."

Severus nodded. "If you have no further need for me, I shall retire for the evening."

Lucius waved dismissively. "I'm going to feed then I will join you."

Severus lifted a brow. "You're going out this late?"

Lucius smiled, shaking his head. "I ordered something in tonight."

Severus smirked, then bowed slightly and swept soundlessly from the room. Lucius turned back to the window and closed his eyes, letting his telepathy expand further as he concentrated with more intensity on his son.

"_Draco…ohmigod…" _That was Potter, unmistakably.

Draco was tired, but the distinctive warmth that sexual practices created was radiating from him. _"I told you I wouldn't hurt you."_

"_I know. You didn't. It was amazing."_

Lucius shook his head, breaking off the contact, and opened his eyes, smiling to himself. Things were going perfectly. He closed the shade on the window and stepped away from it, crossing the salon with long strides. He strolled casually up the hall on his way to the front sitting room, extraordinarily pleased with himself. He had pegged Potter as the perfect charge for Draco, and he had been right. Any mortal would have trouble resisting Draco's astounding abilities, however, the son of an Arcane or not. Draco was an impressive specimen, Lucius' most obvious success.

He had been a vampire for nearly 250 years, but it was only in the last few decades that Lucius Malfoy could say he had done anything spectacular. His current quest, to rid the world of the Arcanamala forever, would be his finest achievement. There had been a number of troubles along the way--his wife's existence, Draco's initial rebellion to his control--but the problems had been ironed out, and victory was near.

He would succeed. Nothing would stop him.

Lucius reached the sitting room and settled into a chair, chuckling to himself about the sheer of absurdity of the Arcanamala sending a child to capture him. He was their primary focus since the first initial attack 20 years before, and they had sent a child looking for revenge to stop him. No one would catch him, and he would die before giving himself up to them.

His enemies weren't confined to the human world. He had a taste for kindred blood that had developed at a very early stage in his life as a vampire, committing the horrible crime of diablerie before the first year had passed. The Vampire Council had been after him for two centuries, but there were more kindred that feared him than not, so the list of possible informants was very small. He spent his time making a name for himself so that now, when it was most important, he could reap the rewards.

Goyle stepped into the sitting room, followed closely by a young blond male who looked to be about 18 years of age, the resemblance to Draco uncanny. The boy was looking around in wide-eyed wonder, his eyes daring around the room rapidly. Lucius smiled to himself. Goyle never failed to bring him his favorite meal--a beautiful young man, in the prime of his life, with a body full of methamphetamines. Cocaine, speed--it didn't matter what kind. Nothing came close to the taste of kindred, but second on Lucius' list was a full-blown crack addict. Judging by the way this one's pupils were dilated, he had the makings of a fabulous meal.

Lucius waved Goyle away and got to his feet, smiling at the young man. He opened his mouth to speak, but just then a mournful wail drifted up from the lower levels of the mansion. The young man's eyes went wide. "What the--"

Lucius growled and pounced before the boy could finish the sentence, and his scream mingled with Narcissa's cries, echoing deep into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Throw It All Away

Author: Sacharissa Donerail

Rating: M

Content: adult language, m/m, implied abuse/incest, death, torture

Pairing: DM/HP, implied LM/SS, implied LM/DM

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. I claim no ownership to the characters. No profit is being made off this story.

Summary: AU // Harry, a member of an ancient society charged with protecting humans from vampires. To avenge the murder of his parents and to punish the one responsible, Harry must join forces with the only son of his enemy. Will he lose himself in the process?

Author's Notes: This story was started almost six years ago. I have extensive files on the creation of every character, as well as explanations of the various vampire "clans" found in my story, available upon request. I drew inspiration from every possible source of vampire fiction, most specifically "Vampire: The Masquerade" and "Blade, but NOT "Twilight". "Twilight" didn't even exist when I started this story. Please remember that. :D

Chapter 6

"_Hard to find how I feel_

_Especially when you're smothering me_

_Hard to find how I feel_

_Please, someone help me_

_Hard to find how I feel_

_Controlling me every step of the way…"_

"Greed"--Godsmack

Harry awoke in the total darkness of his bedroom, vaguely wondering why there was no light coming in through the windows. He was still for a moment as the rest of his body woke up, feeling a strange stiffness in his joints. He sat up and fumbled blindly for the lamp on the bedside table, flooding the room with light. He turned his head to shake the soreness out of his neck.

And saw Draco lying beside him.

Harry's mind seemed to stop completely. He searched for the memories of the previous night, finding only darkness and a void where the memories should have been. He stared at Draco, realizing suddenly that the vampire was naked. A moment more, and he realized his clothes were also missing.

"Oh. My. God."

The words stirred Draco from his sleep, and his eyes fluttered open, a drowsy smile crossing his features. "Good morning…or afternoon, whichever it may be."

Harry stared at him, slack-jawed and speechless, until the panic settled into him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?!"

Draco winces slightly. "No need to shout. I'm right here."

Harry nodded feverishly. "Exactly. Why are you here…in my bed…naked…with me?"

Draco sighed, putting his hand on Harry's arm, but Harry jerked away quickly. "Don't touch me! What the fuck is going on?"

"I showed up here last night," Draco explained as if he was talking to a child. "You let me in…one thing led to another…"

Harry shook his head. "No, you've got to be kidding."

"I'm not kidding, love."

"Don't call me that!"

Draco nodded slightly, sitting up in the bed. "All right. Just calm down."

"Calm down!?!" Harry shrieked. "You want me to calm down? I wake up naked with you, and I can't remember what happened, and you want me to--"

That was when Draco grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into a kiss, and suddenly Harry did remember--he remembered how fast his heart had been beating, how it felt to have Draco on top of him, inside him, how raw his throat was from screaming as he came harder than he ever had in his life--he remembered it all, and the impact of it overwhelmed him, and Harry looked at Draco in completely mortification.

Draco shook his head and kissed him again, sweetly. "Don't think on it, love. It was late, and you were tired, and I wasn't very willing to take no for an answer."

Harry's cheeks colored. "I just can't believe….I mean, I've never done anything like that before."

Draco smiled wickedly. "I couldn't tell."

Harry blushed again, and Draco laughed. "But why couldn't I remember? Even not, it's sort of fuzzy."

Draco slid his finger over Harry's throat, and Harry jumped as he touched a very sore spot. Harry's fingers felt the two marks, and he gasped. Draco met his eyes seriously. "I mentally pushed you, Harry, but I never would have done it unless you gave me permission. I didn't push you about that part."

Harry nodded, and then frowned slightly. "I thought vampire saliva heals wounds."

Draco looked away briefly. "It does, but my blood is thing. My father made me that way on purpose. I can't ever become a sire, and I can't close wounds completely."

Harry saw the distant look in his eyes and heard the edge in his voice, so he didn't press the issue. "It will heal in a few days," he replied with a shrug.

Draco looked at him and smiled. "You really don't mind? I would think you would…because of your parents…"

Harry shrugged again. "I guess I didn't mind at the time."

"Then not another word about it," Draco answered, leaning against the headboard. Harry fell quiet for a few moments. Draco tilted his head slightly, peering at him. "Talk to me, Harry."

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I'm just really…confused. I mean, you're a guy, and I never--"

"Sometimes it's not about male or female," Draco answered firmly. "Sometimes it's just about who is there at the right time."

"I wouldn't have shagged any guy who knocked on my door," Harry snapped. "I think…it must have been because it was you."

Draco's eyes showed his surprise, but he didn't reply. Harry laughed nervously. "I don't know…but from the minute we met, we just clicked. And I know it's every kind of wrong--I'm talking seriously wrong--but it sort of seems like every kind or right." He laughed again, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm babbling now."

Draco cut him off with another gentle kiss, tracing Harry's lips with his tongue before pulling back with a smile. "You don't have to explain, love. I know."

"M'kay," Harry murmured a dazed look on his face.

Draco grinned, and then peeked around him at the clock. "Now, we've got a few hours of sunlight left to kill…

Harry's laugh echoed in the flat as Draco pounced on him, and suddenly, sunset was very far away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just as he had the previous night, Draco snuck into the manor, nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet. He left Harry exhausted in his flat, finally leaving after several minutes of frenzied kissing. He smiled to himself as he walked, casually strolling with his hands in his pockets.

"Been busy, haven't we, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco stopped and turned around, the smirk already curling his lip. Severus stood behind him, arms crossed over his chest, and Draco shook his head. "Don't you have anything better to do than lurk about in dark hallways waiting for me?"

Severus moved forward, and even Draco was continually amazed at how silent and graceful he was. Severus clicked his tongue, that condescending gesture that drove Draco crazy. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you are enjoying yourself a little too much with Potter."

Draco shrugged nonchalantly, being very careful to choose his words. "Sex is sometimes enjoyable, Severus. Though I imagine you wouldn't know anything about that."

"You need to be more careful, Mr. Malfoy," Severus said as though Draco hadn't spoken. "You're not the only one who knows what you're thinking."

_Shit. _Draco waved a hand. "Leave your parlor tricks for those who are impressed by them."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "Your father wishes to see you."

Draco saluted him, then turned for the salon, waiting until he was out of Severus' sight to lower the block he put on his mind. It wasn't enough to keep Snape out completely, but it slowed him. It wouldn't be any good for him to be reading Draco's thoughts, especially those about Harry.

_He_ hadn't even figured those out yet.

Draco entered the salon, ready to declare his 'victory' over Harry, but he found it to be empty. He blinked and looked in every corner of the room, but his father was nowhere to be found. He didn't even sense him, so he wasn't hiding. He extended his search further and found a very faint whisper of his father. Draco's heart hit the floor and bounced back up to his throat. Lucius was below him, far below him.

He took off in a mad run, his feet barely touching the ground as he took the steps two at a time down to the second basement. The door to his mother's room was wide open, and the hall never seemed quite as long as it did at that moment. He slowed himself down as he reached the door, almost afraid to look inside the room.

Narcissa was sitting on the floor in front of her bed, her eyes distant and glassy. Her throat had been torn open on one side, the wound already beginning to heal. Lucius sat behind her, his knees on either side of her, and a brush in his hands. He pulled the bristles through his wife's golden hair very slowly, and a smile spread across his face when he saw Draco.

"There you are, my darling son," he drawled. "Now we can have a nice family visit." Narcissa barely seemed to notice him as she stared into space, mumbling under her breath.

"I need to speak with you, Father," Draco said in a soft, even tone, his eyes never leaving his mother. "In private."

"Oh, your mother doesn't mind," Lucius answered. "What is it?"

Draco chewed the inside of his cheek. "I would really rather speak upstairs."

Lucius narrowed his eyes, and then tilted his head toward Narcissa. "What's that, darling? Yes, that's right! Our son does need to remember his loyalties. What did you say?" He leaned in even closer, Narcissa's blood visible on the collar of his shirt. "Right again! Our son needs to remember not to play with his food so much, or he might let it get away, and we can't have that."

"Father, I'm only doing what you told me--"

Lucius cold grey eyes snapped up to his son, and he dropped the brush, stepping over Narcissa to stand in front of Draco. Draco closed his mouth, immediately looking at the floor. Lucius moved in close, his face inches from Draco's throat, and inhaled deeply "I can still smell him all over you…" Draco turned his face away, staring hard at the ground. Lucius chuckled darkly. "You like him more than you say."

"He's just another human," Draco answered immediately. "In the end, he's a mean. He's nothing more than that."

Lucius nodded shortly. "Remember that." He dropped his voice, breathing hotly into Draco's ear. "Or I'll finish him myself, and you know that won't be pretty."

"I understand, Father," Draco whispered.

"Good," Lucius answered. He put his hand beneath Draco's chin and tilted his face up toward him. "I am the only one you have in this world, my son. Without me, you are alone. It is you and me forever, my dear boy. This infatuation will pass, and Harry Potter will die. Then it will be the two of us, alone, again. Remember that."

"I could never forget, Father," Draco answered, his voice hollow and distant. "Never."

~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Throw It All Away

Author: Sacharissa Donerail

Rating: M

Content: adult language, m/m, implied abuse/incest, death, torture

Pairing: DM/HP, implied LM/SS, implied LM/DM

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. I claim no ownership to the characters. No profit is being made off this story.

Summary: AU // Harry, a member of an ancient society charged with protecting humans from vampires. To avenge the murder of his parents and to punish the one responsible, Harry must join forces with the only son of his enemy. Will he lose himself in the process?

Author's Notes: This story was started almost six years ago. I have extensive files on the creation of every character, as well as explanations of the various vampire "clans" found in my story, available upon request. I drew inspiration from every possible source of vampire fiction, most specifically "Vampire: The Masquerade" and "Blade, but NOT "Twilight". "Twilight" didn't even exist when I started this story. Please remember that. :D

Chapter 7

"_How I'm craving you, yeah_

_Every time I'm near you_

_I always wanna swallow you down_

_I'll be right here if ya need me_

_In my life, I'll need you here, don't ask why_

_I'll never disappear"_

"Moon Baby"--Godsmack

Harry was curled up in his bed, the blankets gathered around him. Draco's distinctive scent still lingered on them, and Harry inhaled it deeply into his lungs. Everything inside him ached for Draco, and everything inside him knew that it was very, very wrong. He had been dealing with vampires long enough to know about how their mind control powers work. Draco didn't force him to do anything, but he his power acted upon an impulse, no matter how small, and the fact that the impulse had been there in the first place was what bothered Harry.

He didn't like the overwhelming urgency to see Draco again that was screaming inside him. It didn't help that Draco had bitten him. That only made the separation more difficult. The bite was designed to make an immediate connection. The one comfort he had was that there were biological and psychological reasons for what he was feeling. The one terribly frightening thing was that he knew the reasons were emotional.

He had it bad for Draco. Really bad.

And he wasn't sure he liked it.

Harry never had much luck with girls. He had only had one girlfriend his entire life and that had been an innocent crush when he was ten. Though he had never been exceptionally popular with girls, he never considered it was because he fancied men. All he knew was that he definitely fancied Draco, and he wasn't sure what that mean.

_It means you're queer, stupid! _Harry closed his eyes and blocked the voice out, wishing with all his might that Draco was show up and make it all better.

He knew the knock was coming before he heard it, and he was out of bed and running for the door by the time it came. Harry threw the door open, and his heart nearly burst when his eyes fell upon Draco standing on the other side. "Draco…"

"He hurt her this time," Draco stammered, his lip trembling. "Really hurt her. She just sat there bleeding…didn't even know what was happening…oh, Harry…I hate him. I hate him so much."

Harry held his breath for a moment then gently took Draco by the hand and pulled him inside the flat. He had barely shut the door when Draco practically collapsed into his arms, burying his face in Harry's throat. They sank to the floor against the wall, and Harry held him tightly, closing his eyes. He whispered soothingly into Draco's ear until his whimpers stopped, and he gently brushed the hair back off his forehead.

Draco looked up at him after a few minutes and managed a weak smile. "I've really got to stop showing up here like this."

Harry returned the smile and shrugged. "It makes for an otherwise dull night."

Draco laughed then pressed their lips together until Harry was panting. "Thank you, love. That was just what I needed."

"Me too," Harry answered, feeling a bit light-headed, but altogether relieved to have Draco there.

Draco paused a moment, looking toward the bedroom. "Do you think…I could just hold you tonight?"

Harry nodded emphatically. "I can't think of anything I would rather do."

Draco smirked as he got to his feet, pulling Harry up with him. "I can, but I haven't got the energy to do it properly."

Harry blushed as Draco dragged him to the bedroom, and they kissed for a moment, then stripped out of their clothes and crawled into bed. Draco stretched out on his back with Harry curled up against his side, his cheek resting on the blond's chest. They lay silent for a while, Draco absently running his hand along the path of Harry's spine.

Harry sighed softly, fighting off a shiver. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, love," Draco murmured.

"Do you like being a vampire?"

Draco seemed to mull it over in his head for a while before answering. "In the early years, I liked it very much. It was easier then. There was no Arcanamala policing us then, and death was everywhere from disease and poverty. We were barely noticed. I used to live for the hunt when I was young and bursting at the seams with energy. Now, I'm old and tired, and I see things the way they really are."

"And how are things really?"

Draco chuckled. "My father says I love humans too much. He says I treat them like equals rather than like food. I used to kill three or four a night. Now, I can barely stand it, and I only kill when he is in the area or else he will know something is amiss. My entire life is lived in deception, and I hate him for making it this way."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes for a moment. "He's going to kill me, isn't he?"

Draco answered slowly. "He's going to get the information from you that he needs, and then, yes, he's going to have you killed. I think he's going to make me do it."

"If I have to die for the Arcanamala to stop him, then I'm prepared to do it," Harry replied flatly.

Draco stared at him. "You don't think I'm actually going to go through with it, do you?"

Harry lifted his head, meeting Draco's intense stare. "I don't know. I mean, it's not like we're going steady or anything. Part of me wonders if this is all an act because your father put you up to it." Draco abruptly broke the stare and looked away. Harry's eyes went wide. "Is it?"

Draco cleared his throat. "Partly."

Harry sat up, bracing his weight on his hand. "Would you explain that?"

"It's not really important, love--"

"Yes, I think it is!" Harry snapped. He was angrier than he should have been. He had a sense of the truth behind what had happened, but he was surprisingly upset by hearing it.

Draco looked back at him, his eyes incredibly sad and apprehensive. "He told me to come here last night and seduce you, using any means necessary." Harry chewed the inside of his lip. Draco put his hand delicately on Harry's cheek. "He didn't know that I wanted to, and he doesn't know that I want it to be more than just a strategic part of the plan because it was more than that. Wasn't it?"

Harry averted his eye, mumbling under his breath. "Yes, it was."

Draco nodded. "So, it doesn't matter how it happened, just that we're together, right?"

Harry met his eyes again, smiling crookedly. "Right."

Draco smiled and kissed him. "Nothing matters but that."

"Nothing," Harry repeated.

Draco nodded again, and then tilted his head. "I think I changed my mind. What do you say to a night out on the town?"

Harry shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

"Where do you feel like going?" Draco asked, sitting up and pulling his shirt back on over his head. "Name somewhere you've been wanting to go."

"The Labyrinth," Harry answered immediately.

Draco blinked. "The Labyrinth? Are you sure? Do you know what goes on there?"

"The Blood Bath…I know," Harry answered. "I trust you. I know I'll be safe with you. I want to go."

Draco shrugged. "All right. Let's go then."

Harry grinned. "Wicked."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Whispers shot through The Labyrinth as Draco pulled Harry inside, and he reveled in it as they made their way through the crowd. The club was packed wall to wall with both vampires and familiars, and Harry could barely hear himself think over the throbbing beat of the music. The dance floor was a mass of writhing, grinding bodies, moving in a trance-like synchronization. Harry felt the breath rush out of his lungs as they filled the sweat-infused haze of lust and blood. Draco squeezed his hand and leaned in to speak into Harry's ear. "I want you to meet someone."

Harry nodded as Draco pulled him through the crowd toward a set of stairs. Even the steps were full of people, standing and sipping drinks. Harry kept his eyes down, remembering how familiars were supposed to act, and his cheeks burned at the suggestive remarks tossed at him as he passed. They reached the landing at the top and Draco nodded to the huge vampire standing outside a door. The vampire nodded back and opened the door, and Draco led Harry through it.

The room on the other side was small and cozy, and several vampires were standing around, conversing privately in groups of two and three. They walked toward the back of the room, and suddenly, the small cluster parted to reveal a couch on which was sitting the most beautiful creature Harry had ever seen.

She looked no more than twenty years old, but her eyes alone told her age plainly. Inch after inch of brilliant red hair fell over her shoulders off which a rich, black velvet gown hung, hugging the curves of her body snugly. An extravagant necklace made of shimmering rubies and diamonds adorned her neck, and her eyes glittered to match it when she looked up and saw Draco.

"Is that really you?" When she spoke, her voice ran like a hundred tinkling bells, and Harry felt his knees wobble.

Draco stepped forward slightly, grinning broadly. "Yes, it's really me."

The woman rose to her feet, her gown swinging around her ankles, and walked around a small coffee table. "After all this time…no more letters, no more dreams…just you, right here in front of me." She threw her long graceful arms open, and Draco stepped into the hug, returning it before pulling back and gesturing to Harry.

"I'd like you to meet someone," he said, gently tugging Harry forward toward her. "This is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Ginny Weasley."

Ginny smiled warmly. "Your parents were extraordinary people, Harry. Those of us who knew them remember them fondly and will always miss them."

Harry nodded slightly. "Thank you."

Ginny nodded back then looked again at Draco. "I didn't expect to see you here of all places upon your great return."

Draco shrugged. "We needed something to do, and Harry has never been to a Blood Bath before, so here we are."

"Is such a public place a good idea?" she asked, lowering her voice.

Draco grinned, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. "Harry here is an Arcane. They don't know anything about me. I'm safe."

Ginny lifted a finely shaped brow. "You're taken an Arcane as your familiar?"

Draco shook his head. "He's my father's. I'm only testing him out."

Ginny looked confused, but Draco simply waved a hand. "I'll explain later."

"Please do," she replied.

The music downstairs abruptly changed, and a roar of cheers rose up from the crowd. Ginny tilted her head. "Well, you better get downstairs if you don't want to miss it. We'll be in touch, Draco."

She kissed him on the cheek then walked back to the couch. Draco pulled Harry back out the door and down the steps. He squeezed his waist and leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Wanna dance?"

Harry nodded, but suddenly Draco's grip nearly crushed the bones in his hand. The blond was staring straight, and Harry followed his gaze through the crowd and found an older man, with black hair and black eyes, dressed all in black standing on the other side of the club. Harry's mind went on autopilot, remembering the pages and pages of information he had read. _Dark hair, black eyes, outdated clothes, Zedenda clan, magick vampire, Severus Snape._

"Holy shit," Harry muttered under his breath.

Draco looked behind him frantically. "We've got to get out of here. Now."

Snape's eyes were scanning the crowd, drawing closer to them with every second they lingered. Draco jerked his hand, and they were running through the crowd as the first few drops of blood began to drip from the ceiling. Harry glanced back at Snape, who looked around the club once more then ducked out of sight. They reached an exit door, and Draco pushed it open quickly. The night air was cool as they emerged in an alley, the door slamming shut behind them.

Draco let go of Harry's hand and began to pace in circles. "Fuck, that was close."

Harry caught his breath and put his hands on his knees. "Draco, your father knows we're spending time together. Who cares if Snape sees us? What's it matter?"

Draco stopped pacing and looked at him. "It matters because I can block his telepathy, but there's no way you could. He would be able to look at you and instantly know the truth about everything."

"I know how to block telepathy, Draco," Harry spat in annoyance.

"Not his," Draco answered. "He can crack even the most powerful mind, and he has mind control powers you can't even imagine. I've seen him make a person slice off their own ear and fucking eat it. He is extremely powerful and extremely dangerous. I don't want him anywhere near you."

"There is not mention of him being there the night my parents were killed," Harry replied. "If he is so powerful, why wasn't he there?"

"He was helping my father hide," Draco answered. "They were Voldemort's favorites. He didn't want to risk them being captured or killed."

Harry rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses. "This is getting crazy."

Draco's look softened, and he stepped over to Harry, wrapping his arms around him. "I know, love, but it's all right."

Harry nodded. "Yeah…"

"I'm sorry you had to miss your first Blood Bath," he whispered.

Harry shrugged with a smile. "Next time."

Draco nodded. "Next time. Now, let's get you back into bed and see if we can't stay there for a while, hmm?"

"That sound perfect," Harry answered.

They walked together up the dark alley, so intent on each other that they didn't notice Severus Snape step out of the shadows, his expression unreadable, but his onyx eyes flashing wildly.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Throw It All Away

Author: Sacharissa Donerail

Rating: M

Content: adult language, m/m, implied abuse/incest, death, torture

Pairing: DM/HP, implied LM/SS, implied LM/DM

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. I claim no ownership to the characters. No profit is being made off this story.

Summary: AU // Harry, a member of an ancient society charged with protecting humans from vampires. To avenge the murder of his parents and to punish the one responsible, Harry must join forces with the only son of his enemy. Will he lose himself in the process?

Author's Notes: This story was started almost six years ago. I have extensive files on the creation of every character, as well as explanations of the various vampire "clans" found in my story, available upon request. I drew inspiration from every possible source of vampire fiction, most specifically "Vampire: The Masquerade" and "Blade, but NOT "Twilight". "Twilight" didn't even exist when I started this story. Please remember that. :D

**PLEASE NOTE: This chapter contains depictions of m/m. There is also implied incest, but I assure you that it is NOT described in any kind of detail. Read at your own risk.**

Chapter 8

"_Sickness spilling through your eyes_

_Craving everything that you thought was alive_

_Stab me in my heart again_

_Drag me through your wasted life_

_Are you forever dead?"_

"Keep Away" --Godsmack

Draco could barely tear himself from Harry's bed and his warm embrace the next evening, but he dressed quietly and slipped from the flat, placing a gentle kiss on Harry's lips before he went. He walked slowly up the street, smiling stupidly to himself.

No matter how hard Lucius and Snape tried to drill it into Draco's head, Harry was no longer just a mission, a meal, or another kill. He felt something when they were together, something he thought his father had killed. Harry made him feel again. Decades of emptiness and a hollow soul had been washed away by barely a week with Harry, and the attachment was obvious in Harry's gorgeous green eyes. What they were doing was unspeakably dangerous, and they would be lucky if it didn't mean the death of both of them. Draco didn't care. Harry was _his_. He would die before his father laid a hand on him. He had been devising a plan all even, and it was time to put it into effect.

Draco could hear the piano music coming from his father's salon when he entered the house, and he followed the sound all the way down the hall. He found Lucius sitting behind the piano and Snape in a chair by the fireplace. Their eyes met briefly, but Snape was the first to break the gaze, which Draco found both unsettling and yet oddly satisfying. Lucius barely acknowledged his son, playing a dark, somber melody with flawless ease.

"We have a problem," Draco announced, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lucius finally looked up, one brow arched. "What kind of problem?"

"The Arcanamala is getting nosy," Draco answered coolly. "They have somebody tailing Potter and me constantly."

"Do they know who you are?" Lucius asked, his playing stopping abruptly.

Draco shrugged. "I don't doubt it. Potter has probably told them about me."

Lucius thought for a moment. "The two of you need to get out of town. Take the boy on a little vacation. Let him enjoy his last few days on earth."

Draco nodded. "Shall I take him to the castle?"

Lucius chuckled darkly. "That is perfect. Take him there and do as you will with him. When it is safe, I will call for your return."

Draco turned to go, but paused, looking down as though he could see all the way down to the basement. Lucius met his eyes and sighed flatly. "She will be fine. Go."

Draco turned and quickly left the salon, feeling only one pair of eyes on him as he went.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This is not a wise idea, Harry," Albus said into the phone. "They're going to kill you! Why can't you see that?"

"I can't explain it all right now," Harry answered, batting Draco's wandering hands away from the snap on his jeans. "I promise I will keep in touch. I'll be back in two weeks. This will help us, I swear."

Albus sighed deeply. "We're very close, Harry. Don't let anything get in the way of that."

"I won't," Harry answered. "I'll talk to you in a few days."

"Be careful."

"I will." Harry put the phone back on the cradle, and Draco pounced him into the bed with a grin. "Can we go already?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "How are we going to get there? I don't have a car."

"Don't worry about that." Draco kissed him and whispered against his lips. "Sleep now, love."

Harry's eyes dropped shut immediately, and Draco watched him sleep for a moment before climbing off the bed and gathering the rest of Harry's things. Two weeks away from London, away from his father--two weeks alone with Harry. Sometimes life brought with it small rewards.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry awoke to the feel of hands sliding up and down his sides. He opened his eyes to find himself in a lavish bedroom, the heavy green velvet of a canopy bed hanging down from above him.

"Finally awake?"

Harry rubbed his eyes and looked down, smiling at the sight of Draco sitting naked on his bare thighs. Though Draco was as solid as stone, it felt as if he weighed no more than a feather. "No thanks to you. If you keep laying the whammy on me like that, I'll never get a decent sleep pattern."

"Sleep is overrated," Draco answered. "Why waste all those precious hours of darkness sleeping when they can be used for much better things?"

"Oh? What kind of things?" Harry asked, moving his fingers up Draco's thighs.

Draco grinned wickedly, gently rolling off him and to his side. "Lots of lovely, naughty things."

Harry laughed and tried to roll over to face him, but Draco easily pushed him the other way so that Harry's back was against Draco's chest. Harry purred as Draco spooned against him and pressed soft, open-mouth kisses along his shoulder. "I think this trip to the country is going to be a wonderful vacation."

Draco laughed, sliding a hand down Harry's thigh. "All you'll do is lie in bed all day and sleep between shaggings."

Harry blinked innocently. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"Not at all," Draco whispered in response, gently tugging at Harry's earlobe with his teeth.

Harry wriggled purposely against him and delighted in the soft growl it produced from Draco. He willingly lifted one leg at Draco's urging and shuddered when he felt the hard length nudging the backs of his thighs. Harry held his breath, and with one gentle push of his hips, Draco buried himself into Harry's tight heat.

Harry hissed between clenched teeth and immediately felt Draco's arm slide around him securely. Draco moved his hips again, and Harry felt him slide home into just the spot that sent him into short, frantic gasps in anticipation of what would soon follow.

The first time Draco withdrew and pushed back in, Harry's entire body quaked with pleasure, a low mewl escaping his lips. He felt Draco's mouth on the back of his neck as they found a slow, leisurely pace, their bodies working perfectly in time.

"See now…" Draco whispered breathily. "I could do this forever."

Harry laughed softly between panting breaths. "I don't know if I could last that long."

"I think you could," he murmured in reply, his hand stroking Harry's belly as he moved his hips against him.

They fell silent except for the occasional moan, Harry closing his eyes to focus on the sensations he was experiencing. Each one was new and caused a flurry of emotions to run through him. Draco's skin was cool and soft against his, but a thin sheen of sweat glazed his skin, shimmering slightly in the low candlelight of the room. Harry's hand rested on Draco's hip, and he dug his fingernails lightly into his skin as the spot was dully nudged with every thrust.

He knew what was coming. He could hear Draco's soft growls becoming more insistent, and he could feel the tension in his muscles every time Draco moved inside him. It should have scared him that at the most intimate moment possible, his lover was thinking about biting him, but it didn't. He quickly realized he was yearning for it, too. The pain had been so sweet the first time, and Harry's body was preparing for the first pinprick of Draco's fangs. He waited until he could wait no more, hanging on until he was inches from the edge, before answering the question that Draco didn't have to ask.

"Yes…"

The piercing pain was hot at first, the flash of heat shooting straight to his toes, and he came loud and hard, his body shaking with the force as he spilled onto his belly and the sheets. Then the pain was gone, replaced by a calming cold as he felt the suction and heard Draco's animalistic growl.

They stayed motionless until Draco pulled back and began healing the twin wounds with a slow swipe of his tongue. He put his forehead against Harry's shoulder. Harry was still panting to catch his breath, and Draco held him tightly, draping his leg over Harry.

"All right, love?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Wonderful."

Draco laughed and tilted Harry's hand to kiss him. "The feeling is mutual."

Harry snuggled back against him and sighed softly. "Do you always bite people when you…when you…"

"When I fuck them?" Draco finished for him. Harry nodded slightly. "No, I don't."

"You don't?"

Draco kissed the crook of Harry's neck. "No, I only drink from those I make love to, so this is a first for me."

Harry turned over and met Draco's eyes, blinking in surprise. "You mean…"

Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands, running his thumb along Harry's jaw. "In over 200 years, I have fucked countless people, but I've only made love to one."

Harry smiled brilliantly and leaned in to kiss him, snuggling tightly against him. "Me too."

~*~*~*~*~

Lucius sat in his salon, tapping his foot impatiently. Severus watched him with his usual unreadable gaze. "Lucius, what exactly are you waiting on?"

Lucius smiled slightly. "You'll see. It's my secret weapon."

Snape lifted a brow, folding his arms over his chest. "Do you really think sending your son away with Potter was such a good idea? It's very difficult to monitor him--"

"Are you questioning my decisions now, too, Severus?" Lucius snapped, narrowing his eyes.

"Of course not," Severus answered quickly. "I am simply saying that it is difficult to keep an eye on him when he is so far away."

Lucius shook his head slightly. "Trust me. I know exactly what's going on with my son."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Severus responded. "He is really rather clever."

"Not as clever as I am."

Severus spun around at the sound of the new voice. "What the hell are you doing here, Macnair?"

Walden Macnair grinned smugly, nodding toward Lucius. "I was invited."

Severus glared hard at Lucius, who put up his hands. "Now is not the time for old grudges, Severus. We need all the help we can get to take down the Arcanamala, and Walden gracious offered his services."

"Oh, I'm sure he did," Severus grumbled, his eyes zeroing in on Macnair.

Macnair smiled again, undoing one of the buttons on his cloak. "Can't we let bygones be bygones, Severus?"

"No."

Macnair shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"What is your progress with the task I gave you?" Lucius asked, stopping their argument with the cold tone of his voice.

"Things are coming along perfectly," Macnair answered. "The ritual is working flawlessly, just as I said it would."

Severus looked at Lucius questioningly, and the blond smiled. "Walden has given us a bit of insurance. You and I both know Draco is becoming more fond of Potter than he says. The ritual will make sure Draco doesn't…lose his nerve when it counts."

Severus visibly blinked. "You don't mean…"

"Rather ingenious if you ask me," Lucius cut him off abruptly. "I had all but forgotten that particular ritual, but Walden reminded me and offered to do it all himself. I think it will prove to be rather helpful just in case we have need of it."

"Not even Draco, as resourceful and stubborn as he is, will be able to beat out this one," Macnair added. "And Potter won't know what hit him."

Severus ignored him, turning toward Lucius. "Have you thought about the fallout if you have to use it? Draco won't be…pleased."

"And what should matter to me!?!" Lucius snapped, springing out of his chair. "I brought him here to do a job, and he is going to do it, even if we have to force him."

Severus nodded. "It is a brilliant plan. Victory is inevitable."

Lucius smiled. "That is what I like to hear."

Severus smiled back.

~*~*~*~

Time passed quickly for Harry, for he could never remember a time he had been happier. They slept the days away and spent the evenings talking and making love. They might have passed for a normal couple--aside from the fact that one of them was dead and the other was plotting to kill his lover's father. Harry waited until the last possible minute to call Albus and check in, and rolled his eyes as he had to listen to another speech about being careful and always on his guard.

Two weeks had passed before Harry noticed, and he probably should have been concerned about the mission, but he wasn't. He was simply too happy to worry about anything besides staying that way.

"Honestly, how do you expect to have a fair game if you keep cheating!" Harry shouted as Draco ruined yet another game of chess by moving out of turn.

"It's a boring game anyway," Draco answered, leaning his chair back on two legs.

"Then why do you insist on playing?" Harry asked, setting the pieces back into their starting positions.

Draco shrugged. "There is nothing else to do around here. I'm bored."

"Good because the vacation is over."

Draco nearly tipped over in his chair, and Harry let out a yelp of surprise. They both looked toward the door of the sitting room, and Draco nearly growled. "What are you doing here?"

Severus Snape swept into the room, a deep scowl set in his features. "I was sent to fetch you. Your father would like to meet his potential familiar." His cold black eyes flipped to Harry. "You have played with him long enough."

Draco eyes flicked briefly to Harry then back to Snape. "Fine. I'll bring him tomorrow night."

Snape smiled cruelly. "I don't think so. I am to bring the two of you back with me tonight."

"Fine," Draco snapped. He looked at Harry miserably then nodded. "Sleep now, Harry."

However, this time, Harry didn't feel the oppressive wave of exhaustion. He felt nothing, but he heard Draco's voice clearly in his head. _Pretend, love. Just pretend. _Harry immediately slumped in his chair, his eyes falling shut.

"Happy now?" Draco asked shortly.

Snape snorted. "Anything that makes you miserable makes me happy, Mr. Malfoy. Now go and fetch his things. Your father is waiting."

"What's he going to do to him?"

"Just what he planned. Stop stalling. And go to sleep, Mr. Jordan. Do as you are told."

Harry's heart leapt into his throat, but his body was already responding to the mental suggestion, and he was asleep before his body fell to the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry…love, wake up…"

Harry opened his eyes to find Draco crouching beside him. He pushed the grogginess away to see that he was in the salon where first met Draco. "Where is he?"

"He's coming," Draco answered. Harry could tell he was anxious, but it was nothing compared to the terror he himself was feeling. "Don't worry. I don't know exactly what he's going to do, but I won't let him hurt you. I promise."

Draco kissed him gently then immediately jerked back, standing up straight. Harry looked to the door, and Snape breezed through, followed immediately by Lucius.

Harry felt his insides shudder when he saw him. The resemblance from father to son was uncanny--the same white blond hair and cool grey eyes, the same pale skin and pointed features--but while Draco relaxed him, Lucius' presence made Harry's skin crawl.

"So, this is Harry Jordan," he drawled. "The one so eager to become familiar to me."

Harry stood up, swallowing his fear and his pride, and bowed his head. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"From the excellent reports my son has given me, the pleasure is mine," Lucius responded. "So, you're going to help me bring down the Arcanamala once and for all?"

"I'll do everything to help make it happen," Harry answered. He fought the maddening urge to look at Draco, but knew better.

Lucius watched him for a moment and then nodded. "You're perfect then. Let's make it official." He stepped forward in Harry's direction--

--only to have Draco step between them.

"Father…" was the only word Draco said, but Harry could tell they were speaking telepathically.

Lucius smiled, and Harry found it to be the most terrifying sight he had never seen. "My, my, Draco…with an offer like that, how can I refuse?" Harry's stomach lurched. It took everything he had not to scream at Draco or push him away. Lucius' eyes didn't leave his son's, but he gestured toward Harry. "This will have to wait, Mr. Jordan. Something has just come up."

It was Snape who spoke up. "Lucius, you should really--"

"Severus, take Mr. Jordan home," Lucius barked. "We'll do this tomorrow. It can wait."

Snape frowned, but nodded. "Come with me, Mr. Jordan."

Harry couldn't move. He finally looked at Draco who didn't budge. The anger and frustration was raging inside him, but there was literally nothing he could do. Lucius finally broke the stare with Draco and whirled on Snape. "Get him out of here now!"

Snape nodded again before and before Harry could blink, the room was growing dim. He wasn't falling asleep, but everything around him was turning fuzzy. It felt like he was moving backwards, falling away from Draco, and he didn't have the strength to fight it. The pulling sensation was making him sick to his stomach, so he shut his eyes, hoping the nausea would pass.

When he opened his eyes again, he was standing in the park across from his flat. Harry blinked and looked around, not sure what exactly had happened. Magick had been used on him, serious magick. Snape was more powerful than he looked, and if he was on Lucius' side, they were going to have problems.

Harry began walking, subconsciously heading for the Arcanamala. He wanted to scream and run back…to where? He had no idea where the mansion was, and even if he did, there wasn't much he could do about it. All he knew was that to save him from Lucius Malfoy, Draco had sacrificed himself. He knew what the elder Malfoy was capable of, and Draco submitted to it willingly. Harry had no idea what he would do, but he assumed the worst. He felt sick to his stomach as he walked, wishing with all his might that he could stop it and save Draco from his father.

Things were getting complicated and very dangerous. Lucius had it in his mind to make Harry his familiar, and he wouldn't be able to stall for very long. He had to give the Arcanamala a jump-start or Harry would be lost forever. He knew better than anyone that once a vampire bit his intended familiar, there was nothing that could be done. The psychic bond between vampire and familiar was impossible to break-familiars were familiars for life. It wasn't a light responsibility to be taken on, and Harry didn't want Lucius' Malfoy's fangs anywhere near his neck.

And Draco--things with Draco had gotten serious. The Arcanes would want to put Draco on trial for his crimes, and they would likely find him guilty. That could mean one of a hundred sentences, none of which were very appealing. Harry didn't know where things with Draco would go after Lucius had been captured, but he wanted them to go somewhere. That was all he knew for sure.

He needed to talk to the Arcanes, let them know what they were up against in Severus Snape. If he had the power to teleport a human with just the wave of a hand, there was probably no limit to what he could do. If he was in on the attack when Lucius tried to overthrow the Arcanamala, they were going to have trouble. Big trouble.

Harry quickly climbed the steps to the Arcanamala's main office and threw open the door. It was late, and there was no secretary to let him in, so Harry punched his code into the keypad and opened the main door. The hallway was empty, and Harry quickly made his way toward Albus' office all the way at the end. He barely paused to knock and pushed open the door, stepping dead in his tracks.

Albus had been sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, but he looked up as soon as Harry entered. "Harry…what are you doing here?"

"I got sent home by Lucius Malfoy," Harry answered. "He decided…" Harry stopped, noticing the looking Albus' eyes. "Albus, what's wrong?"

Albus shook his head. "Harry, you have to listen to me. I know this mission is extremely important to you."

"It's only the mission of my life!" Harry shouted, suddenly very anxious. He knew that look, and that look was never good.

Albus nodded. "And I know that now it has certain emotional attachments, but you have to understand…we can't lose this opportunity to capture Lucius Malfoy because of that."

Harry put his hands on the desk and leaned forward. "What are you saying, Albus?"

Albus sighed deeply. "The Arcanes have voted. They feel that you are wasting time, and we can't afford to risk everything because of your feelings for Draco. They've taken steps to put things into motion."

"WHAT HAVE THEY DONE!?!"

"Lupin and Black," Albus answered. "They've sent them out with orders to terminate the Malfoys on sight…both of them."

Harry's eyes went wide, and he almost couldn't speak. "How? How do they know where to find them?"

"They've been tracking you," Albus replied, looking away from Harry's terrified eyes. "They have been following you, and the minute they knew Draco was back in the area, they were sent to finish them."

Harry took a deep breath. "How long have they been gone?"

"Fifteen minutes," Albus responded. "They're headed to the forest by the park by your flat. The Malfoy estate is somewhere in the area. Don't get in their way, Harry."

Harry was already gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Lucius looked back at his sleeping son as he crawled from his bed, extremely pleased with himself. He knew Draco had taken Potter's place to keep him safe for another day, but he would have Potter soon enough. Draco's offer had been unexpected, but very welcome, and now Lucius would feed, and then have Draco fetch Potter, and he would make him a familiar anyway.

He dressed quickly and left the bedroom, whistling as he walked to his salon. The next full moon was only a few days away, and he would use his extra strength to complete the plan. The Arcanamala would be gone forever, and then things would return to the way they were meant to be--vampires at the top of the food chain and humans nothing but food.

Lucius rounded the corner to his salon to find Severus standing before the fire, staring intently into the red-orange flames. He smiled slightly. "Severus, I thought you would have been in bed hours ago."

"There is something I need to talk to you about," Severus said flatly, not even looking up from the fire.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "If this is about what happened with Draco…"Severus head snapped up, and he glared hard at him. "I no longer care if you fuck your son, Lucius, but you should know that he has been fucking you, but not in the way you would like."

Lucius tilted his head slightly. "Explain."

"Perhaps I should just show you," Severus replied.

Lucius stepped forward as Severus waved his hand over the fire. A moment later, Lucius could clearly see his son in the flames, tossing the first letter to Potter into the fireplace in his room. The scene abruptly switched to Draco and Potter sitting in the park, and a voice that was unmistakably Draco's drifted through the air. _"It's time for my father to pay for what he's done."_ The Scene switched again to that of Draco sinking his fangs delicately into Potter's throat, then again to the two of them avoiding Severus in a club. Finally, he heard Draco's voice again. _"I promise I won't let him hurt you, love. I swear."_

Severus waved his hand and the fire returned to normal. "He has been deceiving you from day one, Lucius, and he means to help the Arcanamala capture you."

Lucius stared into the fire, literally shaking with fury. When he spoke, his hollow, deadly tone surprised even Severus. "Oh, does he now?


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Throw It All Away

Author: Sacharissa Donerail

Rating: M

Content: adult language, m/m, implied abuse/incest, death, torture

Pairing: DM/HP, implied LM/SS, implied LM/DM

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. I claim no ownership to the characters. No profit is being made off this story.

Summary: AU // Harry, a member of an ancient society charged with protecting humans from vampires. To avenge the murder of his parents and to punish the one responsible, Harry must join forces with the only son of his enemy. Will he lose himself in the process?

Author's Notes: This story was started almost six years ago. I have extensive files on the creation of every character, as well as explanations of the various vampire "clans" found in my story, available upon request. I drew inspiration from every possible source of vampire fiction, most specifically "Vampire: The Masquerade" and "Blade, but NOT "Twilight". "Twilight" didn't even exist when I started this story. Please remember that. :D

* * *

Chapter 9

"_Sometimes we only live for the here and now_

_Sometimes we're lonely_

_Sometimes we feel we need a place to be grounded_

_Or fly away again_

_I will fly away again"_

"The Spiral"--Godsmack

Draco awoke and immediately sat up in bed, knowing his father was gone before he even opened his eyes. He felt dirty and desperately wanted a shower, still feeling his father's cold touch on his skin. He felt sick remembering what had happened, but he made the sacrifice for Harry. That was what mattered. Harry was safe for a little while longer.

He dressed slowly, and for once, he was glad he couldn't look at himself in the mirror. He felt weak. He needed to feed, but he was determined to find out his father's plan before he went out for the night. There wasn't much darkness left, so he hurried into the hall, heading for his father's salon.

He smelled the blood before he saw it. It was everywhere, so heavy and thick it almost choked him. He saw the first smear of it on the wall in front of him in the very distinguishable shape of a handprint. The trail went up around the corner, and Draco began to run, the overpowering smell making his head fuzzy from his thirst.

The hallway before him had been repainted in the brownish-red of dried blood. It dripped from the walls, staining the carpet. It squished beneath his feet as he ran, a terrible fear coming over him. _How could anyone have so much blood? _The doors to his father's salon were wide open, and a heavily concentrated smear lead into it. Draco knew that kind of stain only too well. It was the stain left behind from a body being dragged. The salon doors were covered with bloody handprints, and Draco could clearly see that an arrow had been painted to point into the room. He didn't pause to collect himself and burst into the room without hesitation.

The stain lead to the center of the room, and there, in a pool of spreading blood, was Narcissa Malfoy. Her throat had been slashed open, and her frail body was covered with other deep gashes and the unmistakable impression of teeth marks. Her blonde hair fanned out beneath her, colored an obscene shade of pink from all the blood. Her eyes were wide open, but there was a hint of an eerie smile on her beautiful face.

Draco collapsed beside her, immediately reaching for the wooden stake that had been driven through her body, effectively nailing her to the floor. It was implanted just below her heart, but he stopped, his hand on the polished end. He knew she had lost too much blood. Sunlight and decapitation weren't the only ways to kill a vampire. Vampires could bleed to death just like anyone else, and that was what his beautiful mother had done. Her eyes remained unblinking, staring vacantly up at him.

"Mother…oh, God…Mother…" he whimpered, but no tears would come. As gently as he could with a shaking hand, he closed Narcissa's eyes and bowed his head.

Only to raise it again as he felt his father enter the room.

"I told you not to fuck with me," Lucius hissed from behind him. "I told you this would happen. I might have cut her pretty throat, but you killed her."

Draco stood and slowly turned to face his father, finding him covered with blood and a maniacal grin on his face. Draco shook his head. "She had nothing to do with it."

Lucius laughed coldly. "You thought I wouldn't find out, didn't you? You thought your brilliant plan would go off without a hitch, and you and your bitch of a mother would be free. I told you. You both belong to me. Forever."

"They're going to catch you, Father' Draco snarled, stepping toward him. "They're going to catch you, and you're going to burn just like your pathetic master did."

Lucius reached back and swung, but Draco caught his hand before he could land the slap. "Take your hands off me, you traitorous little bastard!"

Draco flung his father's hand away roughly. "They're going to kill you, Father, and now you know that I'll help them."

Lucius sneered. "Not before Severus kills your darling Potter, my son. I imagine he has probably already found him."

Draco took off running without looking back. He would grieve for his mother later.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Harry began to panic. He had been wandering around the edge of the huge forest after taking a taxi to get there, but hadn't made it any further. He had no idea which way the mansion was, and if he wandered through the forest, he would probably never find his way back out again. Time was running out in a hurry. Lupin and Black were both trained assassins--not to mention werewolves--and they already had a head start. They were probably banging on the manor door while Harry was trying to decide what to do.

He didn't even want to imagine what Lupin and Black would do once they caught Draco and Lucius. Vampires and werewolves were natural enemies, but the moon wasn't full, so the vampires had an advantage. It was also nearly dawn, so they were also at a disadvantage. If Lupin and Black attacked once the sun had risen, Draco would be defenseless.

Harry kicked at a large rock and cursed under his breath. He had run out of Albus' office and hopped in a cab before stopping to think what he would do if he did beat the werewolves to the Malfoys. Now, he standing in the middle of a clearing, and the werewolves were gaining ground every minute he wasted. That was, of course, if they weren't already there, and Draco wasn't already dead. Harry couldn't think about that. He had to focus.

There was a sudden rustling from the trees directly in front of him. Harry prepared to run for cover, but a figure burst from the trees, silvery blond hair gleaming in the moonlight.

"Draco!"

Draco's head snapped up, and a look of complete relief washed over his face. Harry ran for him, and they collided, hugging and kissing frantically. There was something sticky covering the front of Draco's sweater, and Harry pulled back, rubbing it between his fingers. "What happened? Are you all right? You're covered with--"

"I'll explain later," Draco whispered. "We have got to get you out of here."

Harry nodded feverishly. "Yes, we do. The Arcanes sent the werewolves after you and your father. They had a head start on me, but I got here--"

"What!?!" Draco interrupted. "They've got the wolves out…" He shook his head. "My father sent Snape after you. We've got to hide and fast."

Harry blinked rapidly. "Why? Why is Snape after me?"

"He knows, love," Draco answered softly. "Everything. Snape must have found out and told him. He killed…he killed…"

"Don't worry, bloodsucker," a low, growling voice said from behind them. "You'll be joining your poor dead mother soon enough."

Harry turned around and gasped. Sirius Black stepped into the clearing, a seven-inch blade in his hand and a long sword strapped to his hip. He was tall, lean, and almost wolf-like in appearance though the full moon was three days away. "We found her in the house. She looked so pretty like that."

"Sirius…enough." Remus Lupin appeared behind him, armed the same way, but far less intimidating. He was shaggy and haggard looking, a bluish cast to his skin. Harry heard Draco snarl, and when he turned, he saw that Draco had his fangs bared, and his eyes were much darker than their normal cool grey.

"Harry, there's no need for you to be witness to this," Lupin said softly. "Go back to the Arcanamala, now."

Harry stood firmly in front of Draco. "I'm not going anywhere."

Black shrugged. "Suit yourself." Then he pounced.

Draco shoved Harry roughly out of the way as Black landed on him, and Harry watched them tumble to the ground, both of them hissing and snarling. Black had his blade pointed straight downward toward Draco's heart, but Draco held his hand back and deflected the blow to the left. He howled in pain as the blade tore through his arm, and he clutched it instinctively, giving Black time to straight up and position his dagger again.

Black chuckled darkly and clicked his tongue. "Too easy."

He brought the blade down, but just as it was about to find its mark, Black yelped and was thrown backwards, landing some 20 feet away. Lupin rushed to his side, but Black was quick to his feet, looking around with furious eyes. "SNAPE!" he bellowed, his voice echoing into the night. "I can't see you, you cowardly prick, but I can smell you!"

Harry looked around as well, but Draco was crawling toward him, his arm bleeding profusely. "Close your eyes, love, and hold your breath."

Harry didn't have time to question him. Black was already advancing on them, and he could feel the pulling sensation in his gut. Harry shut his eyes as he felt Draco grab onto him and took a deep breath. He could feel the world around him fading away, the trees of the forest growing dim until they disappeared, and Draco held onto him tightly. Harry's stomach lurched, but he kept his eyes shut until things were still again. When he opened them, they were on the sidewalk in front of a large townhouse with black curtains over the windows. The plate beside the steps read "WEASLEY" in Old English letters, and Harry understood where they were. He got to his feet and pulled Draco with him, quickly starting up the steps.

"Is it bad?" he asked, being careful of Draco's arm.

Draco shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. "No, love. I'm fine. Let's just get inside."

Harry nodded and helped him to the door, ringing the bell frantically. He half-expected Black to leap out of the bushes, but the door opened, and Ginny was standing on the other side.

Her eyes went round and wide, and she hurried forward to take some of Draco's weight. "What happened!?!"

"The werewolves," Draco answered, wincing as he adjusted his arm. "They ambushed us. The Arcanes sent them after me."

"Jesus Christ," Ginny muttered, blood staining the front of her lavish gown of blue watered silk.

"That isn't the half of it," Draco mumbled as Harry shut the door behind them.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

Harry watched nervously as Ginny performed a blood ritual that he had never seen, tracing the doors and windows of her elegant home with a mixture of blood and silvery powder. A young man Harry didn't recognize busily stitched up Draco's arm with expert care. There was a striking resemblance between the man and Ginny, so Harry assumed he was her brother.

"Name's Ron Weasley," he finally introduced himself once he finished working on Draco. They shook hands and Harry noticed the familiar insignia tattooed on his wrist. Ron shrugged sheepishly. "Gin and I are the only ones left in our family. Rest were picked off by vamps, so I figured I'd be safe as her familiar."

"Makes sense," Harry replied, nodding his head.

"What does not make sense," Ginny added as she came back into the lounge, "is why the Arcanes sent out the werewolves. They are usually a last resort. I was under the impression that things were going well."

"They were," Harry answered, "but the Arcanes thought I was letting personal involvement get in the way, so they took advantage of me and my information, and now the werewolves are hunting Draco, and Severus Snape is hunting me."

Ginny raised a brow. "I thought it was Snape who interfered and kept the werewolves at bay. Why would he take the trouble if he has been told to kill you?"

Harry thought for a moment. "The werewolves were after Draco, not me. He stopped Black from killing Draco. I just happened to be there, too."

Draco snorted shortly. "He couldn't let them kill me. My father still needs me for his grand scheme."

Ginny nodded slightly. "Then tomorrow night, you two must go to the Arcanamala. Harry, they can protect you there, and Draco, if you turn yourself in, the werewolves will be called off, though you will have to face them and stand trial, presumably."

Harry looked at Draco who nodded in agreement. "All right. That's probably the best idea."

"Ron will escort you there just in case the werewolves have tracked you and are waiting," she added. "They can't attack a familiar. It's the law."

"Sounds like a plan," Ron added.

Ginny fixed a spare bedroom for Harry and Draco and left them just as the sun began to rise. Harry sat on the bed watching Draco, who was staring blankly at the ceiling. "Draco…what happened tonight?"

"I couldn't let him touch you," Draco answered immediately. "If he had touched you, that would have been it. I would have lost you forever. I couldn't let him touch you."

Harry nodded slightly. "And after that?"

"Snape must have told him," he continued slowly. "Snape knew what I was trying to do, and he must have told him. When I woke up, I went to find him, and there was blood…so much blood, Harry…it was everywhere. On the walls, soaked into the carpets…she must have put up a fight…"

Harry froze at his words, realizing for the first time what he was talking about. "Draco…oh, God…"

Draco nodded miserably, now staring at the wall. "She was smiling when I found her, Harry. She was torn all to pieces, and her eyes were wide open, but she was smiling. She was still so beautiful." He looked at Harry then, his eyes sad and his lip nearly trembling. "It has to stop, Harry. He has to be stopped."

"He will be," Harry replied, opening his arms. Draco went to him, crawling up on the bed, and wrapped his arms around Harry's middle. Harry held him tightly, wishing for it all to go away.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Throw It All Away

Author: Sacharissa Donerail

Rating: M

Content: adult language, m/m, implied abuse/incest, death, torture

Pairing: DM/HP, implied LM/SS, implied LM/DM

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. I claim no ownership to the characters. No profit is being made off this story.

Summary: AU // Harry, a member of an ancient society charged with protecting humans from vampires. To avenge the murder of his parents and to punish the one responsible, Harry must join forces with the only son of his enemy. Will he lose himself in the process?

Author's Notes: This story was started almost six years ago. I have extensive files on the creation of every character, as well as explanations of the various vampire "clans" found in my story, available upon request. I drew inspiration from every possible source of vampire fiction, most specifically "Vampire: The Masquerade" and "Blade," but NOT "Twilight". "Twilight" didn't even exist when I started this story. Please remember that. :D

* * *

Chapter 10

"_And all the things you say you love_

_Never come alive again_

_It feels so bad_

_Bad magick playin' off on me_

_Feels so bad_

_Oh, I don't wanna be a friend_

_Feels so bad_

_Bad magick layin' into me_

_Feels so bad_

_No, I don't want to hear it again"_

"Bad Magick"--Godsmack

"Are you ready, love?" Draco called from the foyer.

Harry came around the corner, pulling on the cloak Ginny had given him and pulled the hood up over his head. "Yeah, let's go."

Ginny kissed them both on the cheek. "Good luck, you two. With everything."

"Thanks, Gin," Draco replied. "I'll think of something to repay you, if we make it out alive."

"Of course you will," Ginny answered, her face growing suddenly serious. "Don't even talk like that. You'll make it out. Now, it's only six blocks to the Arcanamala. Ron is already outside waiting. You should hurry."

Draco led Harry outside, stopping at the foot of the steps to look up and down the street. Ron was there as Ginny had instructed, alert to every sound around them. Draco turned to Harry, gently taking his face in his hands. "Ready for this, love?"

Harry offered a weak smile. "No, but we have to do it anyway. It's just a few blocks."

"Right," Draco answered, leaning in to press a soft kiss against Harry's lips. "Six blocks. Let's go."

Draco laced his fingers with Harry's and started up the street, Ron ahead of them a few steps. Draco moved as quickly as he could, conscious of the fact that Harry couldn't move as quickly as he could. It made him nervous. Without Harry trailing behind him, he could have made the trip in under a minute. It was such a simple thing, but I the silence that fell between them as they walked, that simple thing became a very big metaphor.

Draco hadn't stopped to think about what was going to happen when, and if, he managed to escape being put to death right alongside his father. Was a life with Harry, in Harry's human world, even possible? Would the rush of excitement he felt every time Harry was near wear off when they weren't running for their lives? Was it all just the circumstances they were in that made all of this so wonderful? Was the whole thing just a huge fucking mistake? Draco turned his head, looking back at Harry, who gave him another half-smile, and all the doubt and uncertainty, for the moment, melted away. He could live for the moment and worry about the rest when he was more sure they would live to see the next sunrise.

But in the next moment, as the air just ahead of them shimmered and his father stepped out of it like he was pushing aside a curtain, Draco wasn't so sure that would be happening.

Draco felt the sting and gagged on the acidic taste that filled his mouth, just as he always did when a vampire of his family's clan traveled through the Shadows. Macnair materialized beside him almost immediately. It looked almost like he was liquid being poured into a man-shaped container, somewhat translucent until his eyes appeared and he became solid.

_Using magick…he'll be weaker. _The thought came to Draco almost instantly, filling him with a split-second of hope that was quickly dashed away by the knowledge that traveling via the Shadows made his father stronger.

_We're dead._

A cry of surprise and terror from Harry yanked Draco out of his thoughts, and Draco followed Harry's gaze to where Black and Lupin stepped out of an alley behind them, both of the werewolves snarling as they set eyes on the two vampires.

_We're double dead._

"Malfoy!" Black barked, staring past Harry and Draco and setting his eyes on the elder Malfoy.

Lucius tilted his head and let out a scornful laugh. "Black. Of course they would send you. And Lupin. Can't go anywhere without each other. You're rather like an old married couple."

The sound of the banter faded to the background as Draco looked past his father to see Ron Weasley, who had heard the commotion and turned around. Ron pointed to his head feverishly, but Draco just gaped at him as he turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could in the other direction. _Bloody coward_, Draco cursed. He didn't have time to worry about Ron, who would most definitely be killed in the scuffle that was about to start. He had to figure out a way to get himself, and more importantly Harry, to safety.

"There's no need for the two of you to die," Lucius drawled, looking as calm and collected as if he was at home behind his piano. "We're here for the children. Just turn around and let us take them, and then you two can return home in one piece."

Black laughed harshly. "I don't think so. You're not taking Harry anywhere, so just--"

Black never finished his sentence. Macnair moved faster than any of them could register, and with one fluid motion, a line of red appeared across Black's throat, cut there by the small, gleaming dagger Macnair clutched in his hand. Black's hands went to his neck, blood squeezing out over his fingers, and Draco grasped Harry's hand more tightly, the smell of the blood washing over him. The action served two purposes: one, it effectively put Black out of commission, and two, the sight and smell of blood kicked Lucius' senses into overdrive.

Everything began happening very quickly. Black stumbled back, his eyes open wide and his mouth moving soundlessly, but Lupin was there instantly, tying some sort of cloth tightly around his neck. Draco clutched Harry to him as tightly as he could, flipping his eyes over to his father whose eyes had darkened, his body rigid and his chest heaving. He barely had time to let out a yell before Lucius moved, and Draco shoved Harry away, seeing him hit the pavement hard out of the corner of his eye. Lucius collided with his son, and Draco reeled from the impact. His head spun and his eyes went blurry, but when they cleared, he realized the terrible truth of the matter.

The street, Black, Lupin, and Harry were nowhere to be found. They were all gone. Everything was gone.

He was in the Shadowlands.

* * *

~*~*~*~

* * *

Lucius Malfoy moved in a blur of blond hair, and Harry winced as Draco shoved him away, and he let out a cry of pain as he hit the pavement, his teeth coming down hard on his tongue. Blood filled his mouth and tears squeezed from his eyes, but Harry heard the sounds of combat all around him. He opened his eyes to look at Draco, but where Draco and Lucius should have been, there was nothing but empty street.

"They're gone!" Harry shouted suddenly, not sure who was going to listen. "Draco! DRACO!"

Then suddenly, the sounds all stopped. Macnair took two steps away from where he had been battling Lupin and the badly wounded Sirius Black, and in an instant, he was fading, his entire form going wispy and then finally completely blowing away, like smoke in the wind.

Footsteps beating the pavement drew Harry's eyes up the street where he saw Ron Weasley leading a group of people, Albus' form among them. He hadn't run away in terror. He had gone to get the Arcanes, but it was too late. Lucius was gone, and Draco had been taken along with him.

"Where are they? Where did they go?" Black rasped, batting away Arcanes as they tried to tend to his wounds.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. One minute they were here, and then they were gone. There was another guy with them."

"Macnair," Lupin answered, his face swelling slightly where he had been hit. "He was another of Voldemort's followers who escaped punishment. He's been in hiding, but it's safe to assume where his loyalties still lie."

Albus looked at Harry, ignoring the rest of the commotion. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not hurt, but I'm not all right," Harry nearly screamed. "We were coming to the Arcanamala so we'd be safe, and now look what's happened! Draco is gone! How did this happen?"

Albus sighed. "Remember your training, Harry. Vampires in the clan that the Malfoys are in can travel to the Shadowlands. It is the place where they are strongest, though they can't stay there for long."

Harry shook his head, swallowing the pain of losing Draco down like a pill that wouldn't fit down his throat. "He has him, Albus. That bastard has Draco, and I don't know what he's going to do to him! He killed Narcissa last night! What will stop him from killing his son?"

Albus put an arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him away from the rest of the group of people huddled on the sidewalk. "I do not believe he will kill him, Harry. Draco was brought here to manipulate you. He is part of Lucius' plan to overthrow us. He will not abandon that plan now, not so close to the full moon. He will still attack, and now we will let him. Then we can capture Draco and make sure he stays safe."

"Safe?" Harry snorted. "Safe until you execute him, you mean!"

Albus shook his head. "He will be treated fairly, Harry. You have to trust me, especially now."

Harry sighed, misery threatening to overwhelm him. Draco was gone, and Harry had no idea where he was, or when he was going to see him again. Lucius could be doing any manner of horrible thing to Draco, and there was nothing Harry could do about it. The situation was frustrating, beyond frustrating, and Harry could only stand there and let the Arcanes fuss over him.

"What's the next move then?" Harry asked, ready to stomp his foot to get some attention.

"The next step is setting a trap," Albus answered, leveling his eyes at Harry. "We just need the bait."

Harry had the strangest feeling that Albus meant him.

* * *

~*~*~*~*~*~

* * *

The Shadowlands had never been a place that Draco liked. It was a great expanse of swirling black mist as far as the eye could see in every direction. Draco felt his throat go dry, and he swallowed hard, looking around to find his father. Lucius was a few feet away, glaring at him as though he was about to tear him two.

Draco feared that he might.

"Now, my son, we finish this once and for all," Lucius growled. "I will not let you destroy this perfect opportunity to rid us of the Arcanamala once and for all. Once they have been eliminated, then I will deal with you."

Draco shook his head feverishly. "I'm not going to help you hurt Harry! I'm not helping you do anything!"

"Oh, yes, I believe you will."

The shadows evaporated instantly, and Draco found that they were standing in the subbasement of the mansion, the room that was deepest in the house. It was a stark, stone room, and though Draco couldn't shiver, he felt the cold. A flat stone slab had been placed in the center of the room with thick layer of dirt shaped into a circle on top of it. Macnair stood beside the slab, a heavy book in one hand and a candle in the other.

Draco looked at his father. "What's going on?"

"You will help me," Lucius drawled. "You will help me whether you like it or not."

Draco turned to run, to get out of the basement somehow, but he felt it as his muscles became heavy, so heavy, and he couldn't move. Draco found himself rooted to the spot he was standing in, not having moved so much as an inch. Lucius laughed and advanced on him, and Draco stood helpless as he systematically removed Draco's clothing, throwing it to the floor in a heap. Macnair mumbled under his breath, and Draco's legs moved of their own accord, carrying him over to the stone slab. He was stretched out on the slab, the dirt cold and gritty beneath him, and he could only stare at the ceiling, Lucius and Macnair appearing above him.

Lucius sighed, looking down and gently stroking Draco's face. "I hate that it has come to this, my son. I had hoped for more for you, but, as always, you disappoint me."

"What are you doing to me?" Draco whispered, barely able to move his lips.

"Making sure you don't lose your nerve when the time comes," Macnair answered, lighting the candle and reaching for Draco's hand. He formed Draco's hand into a fist and locked the candle into it, positioning Draco's hand so that it was directly above his heart.

"I was going to kill Potter myself," Lucius mused, his fingers trailing over Draco's bare shoulder. "Now I think you need to do it. It will give you closure. This little ritual will make sure you can do it."

Macnair's voice began to drone into a long stream of words Draco couldn't understand. He tried to block him out, hoping somehow if he didn't hear the words that the spell wouldn't work. It was a long shot, but there was nothing else he could do. He was trapped--trapped and helpless--and then suddenly Macnair's voice broke through and echoed in his head, and Draco cried out as his chest grew tight and then it all went black, the words turning into English just before Draco blacked out.

"_Turn this heart into stone, make it serve my will alone, keep it strong against attack, task complete will give it back…"_


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Throw It All Away

Author: Sacharissa Donerail

Rating: M

Content: adult language, m/m, implied abuse/incest, death, torture

Pairing: DM/HP, implied LM/SS, implied LM/DM

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. I claim no ownership to the characters. No profit is being made off this story.

Summary: AU // Harry, a member of an ancient society charged with protecting humans from vampires. To avenge the murder of his parents and to punish the one responsible, Harry must join forces with the only son of his enemy. Will he lose himself in the process?

Author's Notes: This story was started almost six years ago. I have extensive files on the creation of every character, as well as explanations of the various vampire "clans" found in my story, available upon request. I drew inspiration from every possible source of vampire fiction, most specifically "Vampire: The Masquerade" and "Blade," but NOT "Twilight". "Twilight" didn't even exist when I started this story. Please remember that. :D

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the last chapter that I have written. This one was written about three days ago after not having touched this story for FOUR years. . I hope to get the next chapter up very soon. There's probably about three more to go until this monster is finished. Thank you so much to everyone who has read so far! I hope you enjoy what is left to come as much as you have enjoyed what you've already read!!**

* * *

Chapter 11

"_I don't know how to breathe_

_With you too far away_

_I don't know how to love_

_Will you forgive me?_

_I can't live_

_I can't live this way_

_So hard to feel_

_So hard to breathe_

_Will you forgive me?"_

"Forgive Me"--Godsmack

* * *

"We'll be next door, Harry. You are perfectly safe."

Those had been Albus' last words before he and the rest of the Arcanamala had left the building, leaving Harry alone in the conference room. It was supposed to look as though he was working late, alone and vulnerable. Harry knew that Lucius would see through the plan, but the Arcanes were confident it didn't matter. He would attack anyway. The full moon hung fat and heavy overhead in the night sky, and there was no way that Lucius would let the night pass without making his move. It was too perfect to resist, however arrogant it might be.

The entire building was empty and dark, save for the light coming from the conference room where Harry sat at the huge table, papers spread out in front of him. It had been three days since Lucius had taken Draco and disappeared, and Harry had heard no news of him since then. The previous two nights had been spent in bouts of insomnia, tossing and turning between dreams where Draco was being tortured and killed in a variety of horrible ways. Harry was sick with worry. The circles under his eyes were getting darker, and in just three days, he could tell his pants were fitting more loosely due to weight loss. The whole ugly mess couldn't be over soon enough.

Harry wasn't sure what was going to happen. He was afraid of the possibilities. The Arcanamala en masse was holed up next door, ready to run in and save him when the moment came, but what if they came too late? What if Lucius Malfoy walked in and snapped his neck? Who could move quick enough to stop that?

_Draco. Draco can move fast enough to stop that._

But Draco was missing in action. If Draco was dead, he wouldn't be there to save Harry. If Lucius left him at home during the attack, he wouldn't be there to save Harry. Harry had to tell himself he couldn't count on Draco, and that was the hardest part.

In the silence of the empty building, every sound became ominous. Harry's heart hammered against his rib cage, and he swallowed the lump in his throat with difficulty. How long would he have to wait? How long until his death?

The lights overhead suddenly shut off, and Harry realized it wouldn't be long.

Harry pushed back from the table and crushed himself up against the wall. There was shuffling in the hall outside the conference room, and Harry recognized the quiet hum of voices. Then from the other end of the building, he heard the sound of a door splintering off its hinges. Albus' voice rose above the rest of the commotion, and then it was as if the world exploded.

A tremor shook the building with enough force that the overhead light in the conference room ripped free from its cord. The fixture crashed to the floor and shattered, pieces of glass skittering across the floor to Harry's feet. Plaster shook loose from the ceiling, and the thuds of bodies hitting bodies echoed up the hall. The clanging of metal joined it to form a chorus of battle, along with the zings and crackles of various spells being thrown. Harry moved to the far corner of the room, trying to keep himself from screaming. The door to the conference room flew open, and Harry nearly fainted until he peered through the darkness and saw Draco standing in the doorway, dressed all in black and illuminated by a fire that was burning behind him in the hall.

"Draco!"

Relief flooded through Harry, and he stepped forward, ready to run into his arms and hide until the whole thing had passed. But Draco merely stared at him, not moving from the doorway, his body stiff and rigid. Harry stopped in his tracks, still on the other side of the table. "Draco, what's the matter? What's wrong?"

The look in Draco's eyes was cold and empty. His body was there, but Harry could tell he was miles away, like he was lost in some thought. Harry shivered slightly, taking a few steps back toward the corner. Draco finally moved, the inhuman speed and grace still catching Harry off guard, and he leaped into the table in one movement. He towered above Harry, but somehow, his arm reached with ease and yanked Harry off his feet, lifting him up and then slamming him down on the table. Harry yelped, the air rushing out of his lungs and the back of his head hitting the mahogany wood.

"Draco…why…what are you doing?"

Draco didn't answer. He bent down on one knee, peering down at Harry through dead, vacant eyes, and finally, Harry was scared of him. He realized in an instant that Draco was a monster beneath his beautiful exterior. He was still a vampire, and he was doing what came naturally. Draco put his hand against Harry's throat, holding him down forcibly, his fingers digging into Harry's neck. Harry gurgled and choked, clawing desperately at Draco's fingers, trying to free himself to breathe. "Draco…let me go…please…it's me, Harry…"

Draco growled under his breath, his grip tightening and his lips pulling back to reveal his fangs, barely visible in the low light of the room, but clear enough that Harry could see them. Harry felt his chest growing tight, and his fingers and toes were going numb. Draco leaned in close and inhaled deeply, a purr growing in his throat. His thumb pressed painfully into Harry's throat, and Harry continued to scratch and pull at Draco's fingers, trying to get away with every ounce of energy he had.

"Draco, please…let me go…"

A snarl broke free from Draco's throat and he moved, leaning in so fast and quick that Harry had no time to think or breathe, just scream as loud as he could, though it only came out as a squeak. He felt Draco's fangs pierce his skin, the pain hot and sharp, and Harry let his hands drop, any energy he had melting out of him. The end was coming. It was over now. He would die on the conference table, bled dry by the only person he had ever loved, and as Harry felt his heart start to slow and his eyes go blurry, he thought for a moment that there were worse ways to go.

"Draco…stop."

And then the pressure and pain were gone, and immediately the light came back and Harry could breathe. He sucked air into his lungs, his mind going fuzzy from the head rush, and he put his hand to his throat to stop the bleeding there. He looked up at Draco for a moment, and then tilted his head to see where the new voice had come from.

Severus Snape stood in the doorway of the conference room, his severe eyes focused squarely on Draco, who stared back at him questioningly. The air crackled with magick as he took a few steps into the room, his eyes never leaving Draco, and his voice slow and smooth, each word deliberate. "It's over now, Draco. Harry is dead. You have accomplished your task."

Harry gaped at him, knowing this was some kind of trick, that Snape was stopping him so he could kill Harry himself. He watched in amazement as Draco seemed to go limp, his head falling forward to his chest, and Snape stepped forward to catch him before he fell. Draco's eyes blinked open a second later, and then looked up at Snape as he stood up straight again. "What…Severus…"

Severus shook his head. "Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy."

Harry sat up, pushing himself away from the two vampires, and Draco turned, as though it was the first time he noticed that Harry was there. "Harry…wait…no…"

"Get away from me!" Harry screamed, one hand going to his throat where he could still feel blood trickling down his collar. He looked for a way out of the room, any way out, even considering throwing himself out of the second story window and onto the street below.

"It wasn't my fault! It was a spell! My father made me!" Draco's voice was urgent and pleading. "Please believe me…I would never…" Harry stared at him, unsure of what was going on, unsure of what to believe. Draco stepped toward him, his lip trembling. "Harry…love…I swear…I would never hurt you."

Snape looked back over his shoulder. "We don't have time for this. They're going to find us soon, and then I don't know what will happen."

Harry looked at Snape. "What the fuck are you doing here? Why are you helping him? Why are you helping me?"

Snape leveled his eyes at Harry. "There is more at work here than just you, Mr. Potter, and we don't have time to go through it all. We have to get the both of you out--"

But Harry watched as that window of opportunity slammed shut as Lucius Malfoy and Walden Macnair ran in through the door.

The pair of them were disheveled and covered with blood and grime. Lucius' eyes found Draco, and he smiled a terrible smile, the effects of the full moon visible on this face. He looked wild, completely out of control of himself. Blood stained his clothes and had dried on his chin, and his eyes were almost black, a slight flush to his skin that could have only been achieved through excessive feeding. "So it's done then. Good work, Macnair. Your ritual was--"

And then he saw Harry, sitting up, still very much alive, and roared with anger. "Do it, Draco, so we can get out of here! Do it now, boy!"

"No," Draco answered, his voice full of all the anger and hate that bubbled inside him.

Lucius blinked. "No? You are telling me no? Kill Potter now!"

Draco shook his head. "No, Father. I won't. Your spell won't work on me."

Lucius looked at Macnair for answers, but Macnair could only shake his head in terror, putting up his hands to defend himself from the blow that was sure to follow. Lucius moved quickly, his hands going to Macnair's throat, and with one twist the other vampire's head came free from his body, blood and gore spilling all over Lucius' front and the wall behind where Macnair had been standing. The vampire's lifeless body collapsed to the floor, and Lucius threw the head across the room. Harry couldn't look, but he heard the wet thud as it hit the wall, and his stomach turned over in a flip-flop.

Draco looked, his eyes drawn to the sight of the headless corpse in front of him.

He was looking at Macnair's body, so he didn't see his father turning toward him, hands already outstretched.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Harry screamed, reaching forward, nearly falling off the table in the process.

But the sound of his voice was drowned out by the crack of lightning that shot forward from Snape's hand. The beam arched from his fingers and landed square against Lucius' chest. The blond vampire flew across the room, his body crumpling in an inelegant heap on the floor, smoke rising from the singed front of his shirt.

Draco's wide eyes went from his father over to Snape, who stood rigid, staring hard at the fallen form of Lucius on the floor. The look in his eyes was one of complete and total loathing, hatred so deep and lasting that it shook Harry to the core. Harry climbed down off the table, walking over to Draco, his eyes focused on Snape.

"What…Severus…what did you do?" Draco whispered, the shock obvious on his face.

Snape finally tore his black eyes from Lucius and looked over at Draco. "I put things right."

Draco gaped at him, his eyes again moving to his father, who was still motionless on the floor. "I don't understand. I thought…you…him…"

Snape sighed, shaking his head slightly. "I'm sorry I couldn't do it before he killed your mother. I'm sorry I couldn't do it before he set you on Harry." He pushed up his sleeve, and there on his thin arm was a bracelet with a ruby inlaid into a gold triangle that rested on the top of his wrist--the gold triangle of the Arcanamala.

Harry gasped and stared at Snape. "What?!? How long? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Snape shook his head again. "We couldn't risk it. Only Albus knew. I've been in the Arcanamala since the night your parents were killed."

Harry sighed, still not believing what he was hearing. "If I had known, we could have worked together!"

Snape sighed softly. "Lucius would have known. It had to be this way." He moved to look at Draco, who had remained silent the entire time. "I am sorry for the last twenty years, Draco. I was there and saw every moment of it, but I was powerless to stop it. If he had suspected anything, he would have killed all of us. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from him."

Harry looked, and he watched as a well of emotion built up and surged over inside of Draco. Harry gently reached out and touched Draco's arm, and Draco finally turned and looked at him. "Harry…I'm sorry…I couldn't do anything…he made me…"

Harry shook his head and impulsively leaned in and kissed Draco hard on the mouth. "I know. It's over. He's never going to hurt you again." Harry paused and looked up at Snape, who was watching them with an odd sort of fondness present in his eyes. "He's never going to hurt anyone again."


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Throw It All Away

Author: Sacharissa Donerail

Rating: M

Content: adult language, m/m, implied abuse/incest, death, torture

Pairing: DM/HP, implied LM/SS, implied LM/DM

Disclaimer: None of these characters, places, etc. belong to me. I claim no ownership to the characters. No profit is being made off this story.

Summary: AU // Harry, a member of an ancient society charged with protecting humans from vampires. To avenge the murder of his parents and to punish the one responsible, Harry must join forces with the only son of his enemy. Will he lose himself in the process?

Author's Notes: This story was started almost six years ago. I have extensive files on the creation of every character, as well as explanations of the various vampire "clans" found in my story, available upon request. I drew inspiration from every possible source of vampire fiction, most specifically "Vampire: The Masquerade" and "Blade," but NOT "Twilight". "Twilight" didn't even exist when I started this story. Please remember that. :D

* * *

Chapter 12

"_Take another second_

_Turn your back on me_

_And make believe that you're always happy_

_It's safe to say you're never alive_

_A big part of you has died_

_And by the way, I hope you're satisfied"_

"Awake" by Godsmack

* * *

Harry had only been inside the Arcanamala's trial chamber once before, but as he stared, he found the room to be more terrifying than he remembered it. The room was round, with curved wooden benches and a raised podium for the judge. In the middle of the room was another raised platform, and standing on it was Lucius Malfoy. His arms and legs were both shackled with heavy, silver chains, and he was not the man that Harry had met two months before. Lucius was clothed in only a simple pair of grey slacks and a matching grey tunic. His hair had been cut short, his cheek bones standing out due to considerable weight loss. Harry could see the fury burning in his eyes, but the silver in the chains kept him rooted to the spot, and Harry knew that no one had anything to fear from him. He was a broken man, far from the haughty aristocrat he had once been, and Harry took a grim satisfaction in the sight of such a powerful vampire completely at the mercy of humans.

The trial room was crowded. There were faces Harry did not recognize, but most of them were people he had known his entire life, his parents' colleagues who had been waiting, just as Harry had, for justice. Scanning the crowd, Ginny Weasley caught Harry's eye, and she favored him with a smile and a nod, and Ron did the same from his spot beside her. Harry had spent a lot of time with the Weasleys after the battle that night in the Arcanamala, the three of them working diligently on some kind of defense for Draco.

The Arcanamala had seized Lucius Malfoy after the rest of his conspirators had been defeated that night, but casualties were high. The Arcanamala had suffered most of the damage, but all the vampires who had joined Lucius that night had been thrown in jail along with him.

Including Draco.

Harry closed his eyes, his mind going back a month to the last time he had seen Draco. The Arcanamala had seized him and taken him to jail, but under Albus' instructions, he was treated more like someone in protective custody rather than the way the rest of the vampires that had been caught were being treated. Two weeks had passed since Harry had been allowed to visit Draco, who looked completely terrified in his cell. The paint on the walls of the cell had been laced with silver, and Draco sat in the middle of the cell, as far away from each of the walls as he could get. He was dressed in the same clothes he had been wearing the night of the siege of the Arcanamala, and Harry's heart nearly burst out of his chest at the sight of him.

Draco's eyes lit up when he saw Harry, but the look quickly melted away as Draco shook his head. "You shouldn't be here. You need to go."

Harry's knees hit the concrete floor, and he pressed himself up against the bars of the cell, pushing his arm through as far as he could. He reached out to Draco, who hesitantly grasped his hand, and, after a moment, laced their fingers together. "Are you all right?"

Draco shrugged. "It's not too bad. I've definitely experienced worse. Have you heard anything? What about my father?"

Harry nodded slightly. "The trial is scheduled for next week. They're going to call you as a witness, and depending on your testimony, you might get a lesser charge when your trial comes up."

Draco nodded. "I can't ask for more than that."

Harry shook his head bitterly, as though he had a bad taste in his mouth. "It's not fair. You shouldn't have to face charges at all. After all you've been through…"

Draco squeezed Harry's hand tightly. "All I've been through doesn't excuse the laws I've broken. I should pay for the wrong I've done. I deserve it."

"I still don't…" Harry let his voice trail off.

"Don't worry about me, love," Draco whispered. "I'll be all right."

"You don't know!" Harry shouted suddenly, his voice echoing off the walls of the cell. "They're trying to make an example of everyone. They could sentence you to death!"

Draco shrugged a shoulder. "Then I'll die." He put up his hand to stop Harry from speaking. "I did what I did knowing the consequences. I'm not worried."

Tears sparkled in Harry's green eyes. "I don't know how you can be so calm. I can't…what if…I can't be without you."

Draco smiled, lifting Harry's hand to kiss his knuckles. "You won't be. Even if they give me the worst, the time we've had together…it has meant the world to me. It will stay with me forever."

Harry dropped his head. "We're doing what we can to help you. I don't know if it will be enough."

"It is, love. It is."

Those were the last words Draco had spoken to him before the guards came and had to forcibly remove Harry. Since then, he had been locked inside the Weasley house as they toiled to find any information they could that might help Draco. Albus seemed to think it would be enough to save him from the ultimate punishment, but beyond that, Harry wasn't sure.

A hush fell over the crowd as the members of the Council began to file in, and Harry looked up in surprise to see Severus Snape sit down beside him. The vampire favored Harry with a nod of the head, but nothing more, and Harry tensed slightly in Snape's presence. He turned his eyes away to watch the Council fill their seats, and Lucius Malfoy stared defiantly at each of them in turn, though in his present state, that was not as intimidating a stare as it once had been. Around the circle of the room were wooden torches, and as was the custom, Harry watched at they were lit by a small figure in a heavy black robe. The room was slowly bathed in a soft yellow light that reflected off the polished stone, and as the last torch was lit, the Arcanamala's judge, an ancient man that Harry had only seen once, stood on the podium, his very appearance there calling for silence.

The room was immediately silent, and the Judge moved some papers around on the podium before looking up. "We convene this day to pass judgment on the vampire Lucius Malfoy, for crimes numerous and heinous in nature. As lined out in the _Pax Morte, _the vampire is allowed to speak on his own behalf to show evidence in his defense." The Judge raised his eyes to Lucius, the disgust and contempt showing in his eyes. "Lucius Malfoy, what say you to the charges against you?"

Lucius Malfoy stared hatefully at the judge, his shoulders set back proudly. He yawned.

A murmur of disapproval shot through the crowd. Harry could feel Snape stiffen beside him, but he said nothing. The Judge shook his head, looking down at his papers once more. "Lucius Malfoy, do you wish to provide any evidence to prove your innocence of the charges against you?"

Lucius cracked his neck and then examined his nails, looking just as bored as if he were watching paint dry a wall.

Harry stared at him in dumbfounded disbelief. The vampire had absolutely no desire to see himself acquitted of the charges, and though Harry knew there was no chance in hell he would be, he still couldn't believe that Lucius wasn't putting up some kind of fight. A description of Lucius' clan drifted through Harry's head, but Harry couldn't imagine any sense of pride or honor holding up in the face of certain death.

The Judge waited a few moments then continued. "Lucius Malfoy, do you wish to make any statement before his council?"

When it was obvious that Lucius was going to say nothing, the Judge proceeded. "Let it be entered into the record that the accused was given all rights and privileges afforded to him by our laws and regulations. It is with that in mind that we pass judgment on the accused. The evidence is overwhelming, through the testimonies of several witnesses and victims. We have spent many hours convened in chambers, and we hereby find the accused, Lucius Malfoy, guilty of all charges."

An audible mixture of relief and satisfaction passed through the room. Harry felt Snape finally relax beside him, though Harry himself felt nothing. Not relief, not happiness…he only felt the terrible ache that he had always felt. Were it not for the man standing in front of him, he would have his parents. Had Lucius Malfoy never existed, Harry would never had spent his entire life alone, wondering what a normal life was like. He found no pleasure or satisfaction in the pronouncement of guilt. Lucius Malfoy was not sorry for what he had done. The man had no remorse, no grief. He did not care what was going to happen to him, and so, the victory was empty.

The judge waited for the murmurs to die down once again and cleared his throat. "We will now move into the process of testimonials, either for or against the accused, and these testimonials shall be instrumental in deciding the sentence for the criminal." He squinted at the paper. "Severus Snape…you may proceed."

Harry turned to see Snape stand from his seat beside him and gracefully descend the two steps down to the main floor. He moved silently up to the spot just in front of the judge. He made no move to make eye contact with Lucius, though for the first time since the assembly had begun, Lucius struggled against his chains. The hatred raging in his eyes was directed squarely at Snape, but Snape either didn't notice or didn't care.

"Members of the Council, I have spent the better part of the last twenty years with this man," Snape began, his voice ringing out through the room. "There has hardly been a day that I have been not been in his company. I have witnessed the deeds that he has been found guilty of, and though I was powerless to stop them, I will always feel guilty, myself, for what he has done." Snape paused a moment, and even from a distance, Harry could see that the vampire's hand was shaking.

"Beyond the crimes he has committed against the Council, beyond the blatant

disregard for the laws that exist to keep our two races living in harmony…Lucius Malfoy has committed crimes against his own child, against his wife, crimes that can never be forgiven. There is no punishment that exists that will bring Narcissa Malfoy back. There is no sentence you can pass down that will give Draco back what his father has stolen from him." Snape's hand shot out, and one finger pointed directly Harry, who frozen on the spot. "Nothing will bring back that boy's parents. And so I ask you, when considering your sentence, to consider the fact that though he has already caused so much pain and destruction…a world without Lucius Malfoy will most definitely be a better one. Whether you take that to mean he should be locked away forever or should you decide to put him to death, I leave that decision to you."

Snape finished with a bow, and he paused for only a moment to look at Lucius as he passed. Lucius snarled and reached out to him with his manacled hands, his voice low and deadly. "You will pay for this, Severus. The lowest circle of hell is for traitors."

A cool look of indifference passed across Snape's features. "Then I shall see you there."

Harry watched as Snape came back to sit beside him, and the two men shared only a look before the judge raised his voice again to silence the crowd's whispering. "Now, bring forth Draco Malfoy to give his testimony."

Harry's heart jumped into his throat, and it took all his strength not to jump up to look for Draco. He could hear the footsteps, but it wasn't until Draco appeared on the other side of the room that Harry could figure out where he was. He was flanked by two guards, but he was not chained or shackled. He was dressed similarly to Lucius, just a plain grey tunic and slacks, but he did not have the hollow look of defeat on his face. He looked radiant to Harry, almost as happy as Harry had ever seen him, but as he was brought in front of the judge, that look faded into one of somber reverence and obedience. Harry leaned forward in his seat, his eyes taking in every detail of the scene before him, silently wishing for Draco to turn around and look at him, just for a second.

The judge looked down at Draco then nodded once. "Speak, Draco Malfoy. Your official testimony has already been given and entered into record. This shall be your personal wishes and requests to the Council on the matter of your father's punishment."

Draco nodded once, then turned to look at his father. Lucius stared back at him blankly, but Draco's eyes flashed wildly, as though he might pounce on his father at any minute. Lucius finally broke his stoic stare, his lip curling in disgust. "You are no son of mine. Hopefully, you will be my cellmate, and then we'll have eternity together. You thought it was bad before? You have no idea the things I am going to do to you. You will beg for--"

But that was the last word that Lucius Malfoy spoke. Even as the words were leaving his mouth, Draco was moving, moving faster than anyone except the vampires could see. There was a 'whoosh,' and Harry saw something yellow and bright move across the room. Harry let out a cry of surprise, but he didn't even know what had happened until the yellow and bright thing turned into flames, and the flames grew, and Lucius caught fire. One torch was missing from the row of them on the wall, and that torch had come to rest at Lucius' feet. Besides sunlight, fire was the easiest way to kill a vampire. Lucius' screams echoed, mingling with the horrified screams of those in attendance, and even as Draco was being subdued by the guards, Harry saw that his eyes never left that of the burning form of his father. The fire burned out almost as quickly as it had started, leaving only a pile of black ash beneath the chains that had bound the vampire that had been standing there only ten seconds before. Harry turned to look at Snape, but Snape gave him only a blank stare back. Harry wasn't sure what was going on behind those eyes, but he was certain it wasn't sorrow.

The guards wrangled Draco in front of the judge, but he didn't fight them. He looked as calm as always, and Harry's heart was racing. Draco had killed a vampire, a vampire that had been standing trial and found guilty, but he had killed a vampire nonetheless. The Council could not overlook what had just happened. Any leniency he might have been shown had probably just gone up in flames along with Lucius Malfoy.

The judge looked completely flustered and almost speechless. He struggled to speak above the roar of noise, but finally, there was some semblance of order. "Draco Malfoy…you have been shown mercy by this Council for your crimes, and the way you repay is to…is to…do this?"

Draco lifted his head and met the judge's eyes. "I am not sorry for what I have done. I couldn't let this Council make the mistake of letting him live. He had to be destroyed. I couldn't take the chance that you would show mercy on him as well."

"That might very well be," the Judge raged, "but that was not your decision to make. You are hereby sentence to one year locked in the Arcanamala prison. During that year, you will not feed. You will not see anything but the inside of your cell. You will have no visitors, and you will receive no early release. I hope you are happy with what you have done. I hope it was worth it." The bang of a gavel sounded like a gunshot to Harry, and he lurched forward in his seat as the Council began filing out.

"NO!"

Draco spun at the sound of Harry's voice, and somehow, despite the sentence had been given, he managed to smile. Harry stood up and cleared the bench in one smooth motion, shrugging of Snape's hand that had suddenly risen to hold him back. He ran across the chamber, ignoring the stares and shouts of the people who had noticed him, and he shoved a guard out of his way with all his might, grabbing desperately onto Draco.

"No! They can't!" he sobbed, tears flooding over his cheeks. "Draco…"

Draco shook his head. "Don't, love. It's all right. It's only a year. I'll be out before you know it."

Harry shook his head vehemently. "They can't…I can't live without you…"

"I told you," Draco said, his smile widening. "You won't have to."

The guard that Harry shoved had regained his footing, and Harry felt himself being pulled away, though he tried to fight it. Then Snape was suddenly at his side, a hand on his shoulder, and he immediately stopped struggling. The guard released him, and Harry looked up into Snape's dark eyes. "There is no need for this, Harry. Trust me."

Harry stared at him through blurry eyes. "I…a year…no feeding…it's too much. If he lives through it, he will be so weak. He'll be destroyed. It's too much, Snape!"

Snape shook his head. "It isn't. He will be fine. Trust me."

The emphasis Snape put on the last 'trust me' made Harry pause, and he looked at Draco. A strange sort of smile crossed the blond's face, and he turned his head to look at Snape. "Take care of him."

Snape nodded. "I will," he answered simply, then he reached out and shook Draco's hand. The guards came forward and grabbed Draco by the shoulders, and as he was lead away, he put a hand over his mouth and blew Harry a kiss.

And if Harry hadn't been paying attention, he would have missed the small glitter of light that twinkled from Snape's hand as he reached for Draco's.

He wouldn't have seen the marble sized diamond that Snape put into Draco's hand.

He wouldn't have seen Draco push that diamond past his lips as he raised his hand to blow Harry one last kiss.

He wouldn't have seen Draco swallow hard and then throw him a wink as he disappeared out of the chamber.

But Harry did see these things, and even as Snape was leading him out the other exit, something that had been buried deep inside Harry's mind rose to the surface, and with it, relief passed over him.

"_The ritual of Invulnerable Weakness takes one year to complete. It is performed by allowing a diamond to sit in the rays of the sun for one full day. The vampire then swallows the diamond, and he must feed not feed on blood for one year. He will enter a coma-like state, and at the end of one year, he will emerge from his sleep in the same state in which he entered it."_

It was the last sentence on the page of the text book that Harry had read so many years before that stuck in his mind. It was that sentence that made Harry almost laugh and cry with joy, a joy that welled up inside him and threatened to make him explode.

"_For one year after the completion of the ritual, the vampire shall be invulnerable to sunlight."_


End file.
